


Some kind of heaven

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Hook!Blaine, M/M, PeterPan!Kurt, peterpan!au, pirat!Blaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пиратских кругах Блейна Андерсона знали как Капитана Крюка, одного из самых удалых пиратов, когда либо бороздивших морские просторы. Прослышав о таинственном острове, навевающем страх на всех моряков от мала до велика, он и команда "Веселого Роджера" отправились в опасное путешествие, поставив на кон самое дорогое - свои жизни. Но чего Блейн никак не ожидал, так это того, что на острове он встретит юношу, который всколыхнет его прошлое и пробудит те чувства, о которых капитан уже и позабыл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Герои Гли в сказке о Питере Пэне. Вот только от оригинальной сказки мало, что взято. Некоторые детали, фразы и образ Питера Пэна взяты из сериала Однажды в сказке.  
> Надеюсь, что с этого получиться не такой бред, как кажется на первый взгляд :)  
> Так же есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3496913

 Темные воды океана разливались на тысячи миль вокруг, далеко за линию горизонта, так что никакой земли не было видно. Говорили, что океан, как большая мышеловка, ловушка для маленьких несмышлёных людишек. Сначала все идет хорошо — тихая гладь воды, приятное спокойствие, отдых от земной суеты. Но когда приманка проглочена, то бесконечные воды уже не несут того спокойствия и умиротворения, а лишь панику и желание скорей вернуться к цивилизации. Так считали почти все, но только не те, кто, так сказать, родились в море. Для пирата нет ничего лучше и дороже морской жизни, суша навевает лишь скуку и раздражение. Поэтому Блейн Андерсон стоял на палубе своего корабля и с наслаждением вглядывался в горизонт, отмечая, что скоро золотой круг солнца скроется в воде.  
  
      В пиратских кругах он был известен как Капитан Крюк, один из самых умелых моряков, отличающийся такой редким для пирата благородством. Его карьера морского разбойника началась крайне рано. Родители погибли еще когда он был младенцем. Маленького мальчика забрал к себе старый моряк, живущий по соседству. Когда Блейну исполнилось девять лет, а старик уже не мог заботиться даже о самом себе, Андерсона на воспитание взял его сын, работающий на корабле короля. Уже в десять Блейн был юнгой и помогал матросам, как мог, ведь мальчику так нравилась работа на корабле. Он лазал по канатам, вдыхал свежий морской воздух и чувствовал теплый ветер на своем лице, играющий с его темными кудряшками. Именно тогда он влюбился в море. Мальчишка все мечтал о том, как вырастет и станет статным капитаном, о котором будет знать каждый моряк. Можно сказать, что мечта маленького мальчика осуществилась, но он и представить не мог, что будет ходить по морю под черным флагом.  
  


***

  
  
      «Веселый Роджер» заслуженно считался одним из самых лучших кораблей, когда-либо спущенных на воду. Судно было сделано из самого прочного дерева, что позволяло ему выстоять в самый сильный шторм, а в скорости ему не было равных. Так что уже на следующее утро на, до этого совершенно чистом, горизонте появилась стремительно приближающаяся точка.  
  
— Капитан! Земля!  
  
      Блейн поднялся на палубу с подзорной трубой в руке, чтобы самому увидеть приближающуюся сушу. Одним ловким отточенным движением руки он раскрыл трубу. Не просто так Андерсона прозвали Крюком — вместо левой кисти у капитана был металлический крюк. Еще одна деталь, из-за которой Блейн внушал всем страх.  
  
      Капитан так же заметил на горизонте темную точку, обозначающую одинокий кусочек земли. Блейн достал из кармана аккуратно сложенную карту и сверил их местонахождение.  
  
— Капитан, это он? — к Блейну подошел его самый верный друг и помощник. В его руках так же была карта.  
  
— Я думаю, да, Хантер. Это тот самый остров, — Андерсон смотрел на карту, если верить которой, до ближайшей земли еще как минимум несколько дней плаванья. Хантер так же посмотрел в свою карту, не находя там того острова, к которому приближалось их судно.  
  
— Остров, которого нет ни на одной карте, — тихо произнес Кларингтон. — Вы уверены, что нам стоит причаливать к нему? Вы же слышали, что говорят.  
  
      Среди моряков, да и не только, уже долгое время ходили слухи о таинственном острове, который намеренно найти невозможно. Этот остров не был нанесен ни на одну карту, по большей степени именно из-за того, что еще никто не сумел оттуда выбраться живым. Что только не говорили о таинственном Неверленде. Одни рассказывали, что там никто не жил, а воды острова отравлены, из-за чего все приезжие погибали. Вторые утверждали, что там обитало страшное чудище, пожирающее людей. Третьи же говорили о том, что на острове время стояло на месте, и никто не может выбраться из этого временного пролома.  
  
      Но у Блейна были немного другие сведения. Его хороший друг несколько лет назад имел неудачу случайно заплыть на дьявольский остров. Конечно же он, как и все другие «счастливчики», не вернулся. Но у Сэма была особенная птица, которая могла доставить послание адресату в любую точку мира, и ничто не могло ей в этом помешать. Сэм чувствовал, что встретит свою погибель на острове, поэтому отправил свою птицу к Блейну с посланием, в котором постарался изложить все, что сумел узнать о Неверленде.  
  
      Он рассказал о том, что на острове действительно время — лишь пустой звук. Воды острова не были отравленными, наоборот — излечивали любые болезни. А вместо страшного чудовища там жили… дети. Безжалостные мальчики, из-за которых никто и не мог выбраться с острова. Все эти подростки когда-то жили в нормальном мире, но были там несчастны. Некоторых бросали родители, некоторые страдали из-за первой влюбленности, не принесшей радости. Но всех их связывало то, что их, так или иначе, предали, и именно это пробуждало в детях ненависть. В какой-то момент таких отчаявшихся потерянных мальчиков забирал Питер Пэн. Он прилетал ночью, забирался через окно в спальню и обещал им лучшей жизни, в которой никогда не было бы страданий, а лишь веселье.  
  
      Потерянные мальчики мстили неповинным путешественникам, делая все, чтобы заглушить те неприятные воспоминания, которые всплывали каждый раз, стоило чужой ноге ступить на волшебную землю Неверленда.  
  
— Уверен, — твердо произнес Блейн.  
  
      Для Андерсона не было особой причины, по которой он плыл к этому треклятому острову. Может, ему уже было нечего терять, ведь в своей жизни он повидал достаточно и, кажется, даже исполнил все свои мечты? Может, у него была надежда на успех, а успех принес бы ему небывалую славу? Может, это дух авантюризма вел его в логово демона? Или жажда мести за друга? А может, его просто зацепила история потерянных мальчишек, которая, как и его крюк, напоминала ему о своем не особо светлом прошлом?  
  
      Что бы это ни было - решение уже принято.  
  
— Берем курс на остров! — объявил капитан. Его приказ эхом подхватили матросы и поспешили натянуть все паруса.  
  


***

  
  
      Неверленд оказался весьма красочным местом. Матросы, затащив свои шлюпки на берег, неуверенно топтались на песчаном пляже, разглядывая заросли тропических растений, раскинувшихся немного дальше.  
  
— Что прикажете делать, капитан? — спросил Хантер, подойдя к Блейну, который задумчиво разглядывал песок под ногами.  
  
— Подели всех на две группы. Пусть половина останется здесь. А нам нужно осмотреть остров, — ответил он.  
  
— Вы уверены, что это безопасно? Команда немного взволнована, хоть и настроена решительно, — поведал Кларингтон.  
  
— Нет, я не уверен. На этом острове вряд ли вообще есть безопасное место, — вздохнул Крюк, вытаскивая мачете из ножен. — Будьте начеку. Мы идем в джунгли, — провозгласил он так, чтобы все услышали его приказ. — Если перед вами покажется ребенок, то не спешите прятать оружие. Никогда не знаешь, кто кроется за невинной внешностью.  
  
      Сначала поход сквозь джунгли был, скорее, даже приятным. Деревья были высокими и пышными, росли на расстоянии, а между ними протягивались зеленые лианы, что не мешало продвижению, лишь защищало от ярких солнечных лучей. На пути им часто встречались красочные растения, которые никто из пиратов никогда прежде не видел. Пышные яркие цветы испускали приятный запах, от которого слегка кружилась голова, и хотелось лишь одного — лечь на мягкую траву и забыться сладким сном. Но Крюк не позволял своей команде даже останавливаться возле прекрасных цветов, ведь мало ли, можно уснуть и больше никогда не проснуться. Нужно было помнить, что на этом острове все не то, чем кажется.  
  
      Чем дальше они продвигались, тем гуще становились джунгли. Чтобы пробираться через плотные заросли лиан, нужно было использовать ножи и мачете. Хоть солнце еще светило ярко, под плотными кронами деревьев уже сгущался сумрак. Команда ужасно устала, и Хантер, от лица всех, осмелился попросить у капитана сделать привал.  
  
      Блейн и сам чувствовал чудовищную усталость, поэтому на ближайшей поляне команда «Веселого Роджера» остановилась отдохнуть. Поляной место остановки можно было назвать лишь условно. Это всего-то был небольшой просвет, на котором деревья и лианы не сплетались в непроходимое нечто.  
  
      За долгожданным отдыхом никто и не заметил, как быстро стемнело и солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Пришлось развести огонь и приготовиться к ночлегу. Андерсон не собирался останавливаться в этих неизвестных им джунглям. Для недоброжелателей, знающих этот остров, как свой родной дом, они были как на раскрытой ладони. Поэтому свой импровизированный лагерь пираты постарались обезопасить как можно лучше.  
  


***

  
  
      Никто из команды, конечно, не мог знать, что как только они ступили на землю Неверленда, Питер Пэн уже знал об их присутствии. Пэн всегда знал все о своем острове, поэтому у пиратов, как и у всех их предшественников, не было ни единого шанса.  
  
— Мальчики, у нас гости, — объявил Питер, как только зашел на территорию лагеря потерянных мальчишек. Даже не смотря на то, что сказал он это крайне тихо, услышали его все. Десятки пар глаз уставились на него в предчувствии скорой забавы.  
  
— Давайте поиграем, — ухмыльнулся Питер, и в голубых глазах блеснуло что-то недоброе, что-то, что не предвещало ничего хорошего для новоприбывших.  
  


***

  
  
      Ночь для пиратов прошла крайне напряженно. Первые несколько часов все было относительно спокойно, но затем… Пиратов разбудил пронзительный детский плач. Надрывный, больше похожий на вой раненого зверя. Доносился он откуда-то издали, но почему-то казалось, что он звучит прямо в голове, и ничто не спасало от него. Некоторые мужчины уже были готовы идти спасать детей, но Крюк вовремя напомнил, что все это вряд ли взаправду.  
  
      Где-то в полночь плач прекратился. Вместо него зазвучала музыка. Дикий ритм разбавляли громкие восклицания мальчишеских голосов. Пиратам только и оставалось, что предполагать, очередная ли это уловка острова, или же потерянные мальчики все же прознали о их присутствии и только забавляются перед тем, как повырывать их сердца.  
  
      Под утро все стихло, только сверчки продолжали заливаться своей незамысловатой песней. Но уже ни один мужчина не мог уснуть. Все как будто до сих пор слышали то душераздирающий плач, то дикие возгласы. Немудрено, что никто не выспался и все чувствовали себя крайне удрученно.  
  
      Но продолжать путь нужно было. Пираты быстро перекусили, собрали свои вещи и отправились дальше. Все шло более-менее хорошо вплоть до полудня.  
  
      Первое, что действительно потревожило отряд — это мертвое тело Карофски, подвешенное к ветке и преграждающее им путь. Горло пирата было перерезано, вся одежда залита кровью. Его безжизненные глаза смотрели в никуда и на каждого разбойника одновременно. Конечно, кажется, так просто бывалых моряков не испугать — не одну смерть повидали, не одно чудище сразили, не в один шторм попали. Но тогда почему в воздух стал таким холодным и липким от наполняющего его страха?  
  
— Он шел позади, — пробормотал кто-то из толпы пиратов.  
  
      Блейн хмурым взглядом осмотрел труп. Карофски был тем еще бугаем. Андерсон даже мог назвать его самым сильным и массивным пиратом в его команде. Это только еще раз доказывало, что потерянные мальчишки — опасные противники. Но для чего им было устраивать всю это показушность? Перебили бы всех разом и нет проблем. Кажется, их намеренно хотели запугать, показать свое преимущество и напомнить, что их всех ждет смерть. Но капитана Крюка не так-то просто запугать. Он принял вызов.  
  
      Перегруппировав отряд и замотав холодное тело Дейва в темную ткань, ранее служившую кому-то подстилкой, капитан решил, что идти дальше вглубь острова по крайней мере глупо и бессмысленно теперь, когда Пэн знает об их местонахождении. В джунглях опасно, никогда не знаешь, кто прячется за каждым вторым кустом, а вот на берегу у пиратов хотя бы был шанс увидеть своего противника прежде, чем тот воткнет кинжал кому-то в грудь.  
  
      Дорога назад была еще более напряженной. Казалось, джунгли только еще больше сгустились, всячески мешая пиратам пройти. И это учитывая то, что не прошло и дня с того момента, как они проходили по этому маршруту. Блейн шел впереди всех, пробивая путь сквозь густую растительность. Остальные пираты, не пряча своего оружия, аккуратно ступали в полной тишине, старательно вглядываясь в чащу.  
  


***

  
  
      Хантер, по приказу Блейна, замыкал их небольшую процессию. Джунгли теперь казались не просто зарослями с низкой проходимостью, а настоящей ловушкой, которая в любой момент может захлопнуться. Кларингтон начинал дергаться от любого, даже малейшего движения, будь то шорох листьев или пролетающий мимо жучок.  
  
      Мальчишки специально игрались с пиратами, держа в постоянном напряжении.  
  
      Хантер не был особо дружен с Карофски, но за столько лет, проведенных за постоянными морскими путешествиями, пираты сплотились, не только как команда, а почти что семья. Понятие семьи на корабле, конечно, было несколько искаженным, но это ничего не меняло.  
  
      Умрут ли они так же как Дейв? Хантер боялся узнать ответ.  
  
      От неприятных мыслей пирата отвлекла тень, проскользнувшая по дереву. На этот раз это не была паранойя, а действительно силуэт человека. В переплетении лиан Хантер заметил мелькнувшую темную накидку. Разумно было бы окликнуть остальных, Кларингтон это понимал. Но что-то как будто блокировало его здравый рассудок.  
  
      Хантер замер, продолжая наблюдать за быстрыми передвижениями парня в темной накидке. Где-то глубоко голосок разума вопил об опасности, но ноги сами по себе шаг за шагом уводили мужчину все дальше от остальных пиратов, которые заботясь об исследовании окружающих джунглей, не заметили пропажи в виде первого помощника капитана.  
  
      Хантер отодвинул в сторону плотный занавес лиан и увидел того самого парня, стоящего к нему спиной. Кларингтон направил мачете в сторону мальчишки и начал тихонько подступать к нему.  
  
      Либо мальчик действительно не слышал пирата, либо лишь делал вид. Если бы мужчина видел хитрую ухмылку на юном лице, он бы справедливо решил, что его заманивали намеренно. Но пират не мог видеть лица мальчика, так что его затуманенный мозг считал, что это именно он тот, кто руководит ситуацией.  
  
      Резкий выпад и Хантер прижал юношу к земле приставляя к его шее острый клинок. Капюшон слетел с лица незнакомца, открывая вид на дьявольски зеленые глаза, в который плескалось веселье. Это немного смутило пирата.  
  
— Привет, большой злой пират, — еще шире усмехнулся парнишка. — Я Себастиан, а ты кто? Стой, дай угадаю! Ты рыбка, попавшаяся на крючек, то есть, на меня, — прошептал Себастиан, почти на ухо пирату, совершенно не обращая внимания на лезвие у своей шеи. — А в будущем — всего лишь холодный труп.  
  
      Глаза Себастиана сверкнули в темноте, и за секунду уже он оказался тем, кто прижимал Хантера к земле. Кларингтон не мог и шевельнуться, не мог отвести взгляда от колдовских глаз напротив. Мальчишка же совершенно беспардонно разглядывал лежащего под ним мужчину, слегка прищурившись.  
  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - без тени смущения произнес Себастиан. – С тобой я еще поиграю.  
  
      Это было последним, что видел и слышал Хантер. Уже в следующую секунду послышался глухой удар, а сознание пирата поглотила тьма.  
  


***

  
  
      Как ни пытались пираты быть максимально внимательными, а пропажу Хантера заметили только после того, как исчезло еще несколько людей. Никто не видел, как это происходило, никто не слышал ни одного подозрительного звука. Островом заправляли потерянные мальчишки и, кажется, с самого начала было глупо полагать, что у обычных пиратов есть шанс выжить там, где ничего не поддается законам логики.   
  
      Терпение Блейна лопнуло в тот момент, как прямо у него под носом одного матроса обхватила веревка, которая сразу же дернулась, утаскивая пирата вверх, где ничего не было видно за плотным занавесом лиан и густых листьев. Только мальчишеский смех раздался по джунглям, пробирая до костей своим холодом и распугивая красочных птиц.  
  
\- И это все на что вы способны? – закричал Блейн, смотря на заросли над собой, пытаясь там кого-то увидеть. - Нападать со спины, сразу прячась, запугивать противника, пользоваться его слабостями? Это все, что вы можете? – презрение отчетливо читалось на смуглом лице капитана, каждое его слово сочилось злобой. - Вы всего лишь зазнавшиеся мальчишки, не знающие такого понятия, как честь! Спускайтесь и примите честный бой, если не боитесь!  
  
      На деревьях началась суматоха. Мальчишки, пораженные внезапной тирадой Крюка, даже забыли о том, что нужно прятаться и только ошеломленно переглядывались, пытаясь решить, как действовать дальше. «В играх нельзя нарушать правил. Тот, кто жульничает, никогда не выигрывает», - звучали слова Пэна в мыслях ребят. А Блейн, в свою очередь, понял, что на верном пути и продолжил давить на найденное им уязвимое место.  
  
\- А этот ваш, так называемый, предводитель просто смешон! Такой же трусливый мальчишка, как и все вы! – оставшихся пиратов начали окружать потерянные. Только сейчас разбойникам удалось как следует разглядеть своих противников. Все мальчики были не старше семнадцати, одетые в одежды, сделанные из шкур животных, листьев разных растений и лиан. У каждого имелся, как минимум, один кинжал, у некоторых были луки или дубинки, а в волосах были вплетены яркие перья разных цветов.   
  
      Пираты стали в оборонные позиции, но, кажется, никто из мальчишек не собирался нападать. Все дети смотрели на них только с интересом, а особенно много внимания уделяли Андерсону. Блейн судорожно пытался придумать, что бы еще сказать, чтобы выиграть побольше времени. Кто знает, может именно это спасет их всех от скорой гибели.  
  
\- Все вы лишь дети, которых нужно наказать! Наказать за все те смерти, которые произошли на этом острове! – Блейн перевел дыхание, проводя языком по внезапно пересохшим губам. - Я хочу сразиться с Питером Пэном! Я собью с него всю спесь! Пусть только покажет свой трусливый нос!  
  
      Кажется, даже сам Блейн опешил от такого заявления. Но отступать, в любом случае, было поздно. Внезапно усилившийся ветер принес с собой нежные переливы флейты.  
  
\- Хм, ты первый, кто посмел так лестно отозваться обо мне и при этом еще и надеяться на быструю и безболезненную смерть, - раздался из джунглей наигранно веселый голос.  
  
      Блейн вздрогнул. Этот высокий, звонкий голос казался слишком знакомым. Пока невидимые шестеренки в голове Блейна усердно работали, отыскивая в памяти нужные воспоминания, обладатель голоса появился прямо за спиной Андерсона.  
  
\- Ты все еще хочешь со мной сразиться, Блейн?  
  
      О да, Крюк вспомнил.   
  
      Этот же прекрасный голос столько лет набатом звучал в его кошмарах: «Ты предатель, Блейн».


	2. Chapter 2

Душный воздух таверны был пропитан запахом пота и алкоголя. Помещение было забито до отказа, на всех посетителей не хватало столиков. Небольшое заведение располагалось недалеко от пристани, основными гостями были моряки, изнуренные длительным плаваньем. Мужчинам хотелось расслабиться, выпить, а если повезет, то и найти себе кого-нибудь на ночь. В тусклом освещении трактира было сложно разглядеть всех посетителей, которые громко смеялись, раз за разом поднимая кружки с элем, но точно можно было сказать, что Блейн был самым молодым. В сравнении со здоровыми моряками, парень, которому едва ли исполнилось восемнадцать, казался совсем мальчишкой.

Из плавания Андерсон вернулся всего лишь два дня назад, но уже дико хотел обратно в море, чтобы избавится от этого душного городского воздуха и, как птица, расправить невидимые крылья, стоя на палубе и вдыхая свежий влажный воздух, так насыщенно пахнущий свободой. Но, прежде чем отправится в очередное путешествие, команда должна отобрать новый товар. Именно поэтому Блейн угрюмо стоял, опершись о стену около столика, за которым выпивали эль его товарищи, и разглядывал стройные фигурки официантов, которые изощрялись протискиваться между массивными телами посетителей.

Но больше всего его интересовал один конкретный юноша. Высокий стройный шатен шустро бегал по помещению с полным подносом кружек, выглядя особо изящно на фоне неопрятной обстановки заведения. Еще совсем юный — на вид не больше шестнадцати. От него веяло свободой и свежестью морского бриза. А уж эти вещи были для Андерсона почти что родными.

— Ты хорошо понял, что от тебя требуется? — в который раз переспросил у Блейна Джек — главный помощник капитана.

— Да понял я, — отмахнулся Блейн и поспешил убраться подальше от очередных наставлений, направляясь к барной стойке с намерениями заказать чего-то покрепче, только чтобы избавиться от чувства, что кто-то сжимал его горло, перекрывая поступление воздуха. Парень и сам не знал, что именно вызывало это удушье, то ли угнетающая атмосфера твердой земли под ногами, то ли надоедливые матросы, которые считали Блейна лишь несмышленым ребенком.

Пока Блейн внутренне проклинал весь окружающий мир, он и не заметил, как вышел на середину помещения, в самую гущу, где было больше всего, уже далеко не трезвых, мужчин, так что холодный душ с резким запахом хмеля стал для него полной неожиданностью. Блейн стоял в мокрой рубашке посреди переполненной таверны, а перед ним застыл тот самый парень, за которым брюнет наблюдал.

— Ради Бога, извините, — наконец подал голос шатен, — я не хотел пролить на вас эль, пожалуйста, извините, я не заметил вас, я все исправлю, — быстро запричитал парень, но брюнет не особо вслушивался в его лепет.

Блейн наблюдал за перепуганным мальчишкой и находил очень милыми сбивчивую речь и яркий румянец на бледных щеках, который легко можно было заметить даже при плохом освещении.

— Прошу вас, только не говорите начальнице, она же меня сразу уволит, а мне очень нужна эта работа, — казалось еще немного и от досады шатен просто расплачется. Блейн успел заметить бегающий взгляд таких прекрасных голубых глаз и подумать, что слезы им совершенно не идут.

— Успокойся, я ничего никому не скажу, — улыбнулся Блейн. — Более того, я даже ни капли не злюсь, — в действительности брюнет, конечно же, не был доволен своей мокрой одеждой, но, стоящему перед ним ангелу, этого знать необязательно.

— Ох, это очень хорошо, — неуверенно улыбнулся парнишка.

— Кстати, меня зовут Блейн, — представился Андерсон. — А ты?

Только шатен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как неожиданно громко, даже на фоне галдежа пьяных моряков, раздался женский голос.

— Курт!!! Где тебя носит, несносный мальчишка? Заказы сами себя не разнесут!

— Ну вот, сейчас мне по-крупному влетит от Мерседес, — шатен нагнулся, чтобы подобрать упавшие кружки, в чем ему сразу же принялся помогать Блейн.

— Не влетит, это же я виноват.

— Но… — возражения готовы были сорваться с губ юноши.

— Я надеюсь, мы еще встретимся, Курт, — перебил его Андерсон, сделав особое ударение на имени шатена. Передавая ему последнюю кружку, Блейн случайно прикоснулся к его руке, заставляя того едва заметно вздрогнуть и еще больше зардеться, опуская взгляд в пол. Брюнет мог бы вечно наблюдать за этим милым созданием, но не успел Курт поднять взгляд, как Блейн скрылся в толпе, совершенно позабыв о всех своих предыдущих целях.

Все оставшееся время до закрытия Хаммел был еще более рассеян, чем обычно. Мерседес даже позволила ему уйти немножко раньше. Шагая по мостовой к своему дому, — небольшой каморке в домике местного лекаря, расположенной на другом конце города, — Курт с легкой улыбкой на губах вспоминал такого великолепного парня, с такими милыми кудряшками и невероятными медовыми глазами. Его запястье до сих пор приятно жгло от того нечаянного прикосновения.

Блейн лежал в своей каюте, тщетно пытаясь заснуть. Его мысли каждый раз возвращались к прекрасному ангелу, что облил его холодным элем…

Андерсон все думал о том, как же горько этот самый ангел поплатиться за свою совершенно детскую наивность.

***

 

Нетерпение разъедало Курта с того самого момента, как только он взялся разносить многочисленные заказы посетителям таверны. Хаммел был слишком взбудоражен еще со вчерашнего вечера и единственное, чего он хотел, это увидеть очаровательного брюнета вновь. Увидеть его мягкие кудряшки и вновь ощутить желание запустить в них пальцы, чтобы удостовериться, что они такие же приятные на ощупь, как это кажется; заглянуть в шоколадные глаза и заметить, как в них пляшут золотые искорки; попытаться не растаять уже от первой его улыбки, такой мягкой и задорной; вновь почувствовать невесомые прикосновения сильных рук. Кажется, Курт мог бы продолжать этот список до бесконечности, но не стоило забывать и о работе, Мерседес и так косо на него поглядывала.

Спустя ровно сорок две кружки с элем (Курт действительно считал), в таверну зашел парень, мысли о котором не давали юноше покоя. Блейн, в сопровождении нескольких матросов со своего корабля, сел за один из свободных столиков в конце помещения. Благо клиентов сегодня было не много, так что Курту было легко взглядом следить за Блейном, так же как и Блейну за Куртом. Как только их взгляды встретились, шатену показалось, что все вокруг замерло. Даже на значительном расстоянии Хаммел видел мягкую улыбку и золотой блеск в глазах.

— Эй, мальчишка, ты когда-нибудь донесешь наш заказ, или ты там вечность стоять будешь? — грубый голос мужчины за соседним столиком возвратил шатена в реальность. Курт отвел завороженный взгляд от брюнета и, перехватив поднос с напитками поудобней, поспешил к раздраженному клиенту.

***

 

Блейн смотрел в ясные глаза ангела и корил себя за свою подлость. Как можно обидеть этого прекрасного юношу? Такого добродушного и невинного? Как можно причинить ему боль? Андерсон чувствовал, что, в конечном итоге, вся эта затея обернется против него самого, но отступать было поздно. А самое главное, смотря в эти лазурные глаза, Блейн забывал совершенно обо всем, мир как будто сужался, и не оставалось в нем ничего кроме этого небесного существа.

Когда шатен расставлял заказ на их столике, Блейн как будто случайно задел рукой вилку из-за чего та упала под стол. Курт ойкнул и одновременно с брюнетом поспешил полезть за упавшим столовым прибором. Под столом было тесновато, не мудрено, что парни сразу стукнулись лбами, после чего Блейн дернулся, чуть не снеся сам стол. Курт на все это безобразие только смущенно хихикнул, а Блейн в свою очередь и вовсе захохотал в голос.

— Ну, привет, Курт, — сквозь смех, потирая ушибленную макушку, произнес Блейн, снова в своей манере выделив имя шатена.

— Привет, — пискнул Курт, пытаясь не выдавать своего полнейшего восхищения брюнетом, который оставался таким же ошеломляюще великолепным, даже в такой глупой ситуации.

— Когда кончается твоя смена? — сразу спросил Блейн, понимая, что долго сидеть под столом несколько странно для окружающих.

— Через два часа, — пролепетал Хаммел.

— Я буду ждать тебя у входа в таверну, — подмигнул Блейн и сразу же вылез из-под стола, не дав Курту даже шанса отказаться. Чего шатен в любом случае не сделал бы.

— Вы чего там так долго? — с подозрительной улыбкой на губах спросил один из товарищей Андерсона у парней, что вынырнули из-под стола с легким румянцем на щеках.

— Вилка, — пожал плечами Блейн, поднимая руку с указанным предметом, о котором Курт уже успел позабыть.

После очередного обмена улыбками, Хаммел отряхнул свои коленки и удалился дальше обслуживать посетителей. Только теперь его головушка была занята новыми мыслями, связанными, по большей мере, именно предстоящей встречей.

Никогда еще Курт не ждал конца своей смены с таким нетерпением.

***

 

Хоть время и тянулось, по мнению Курта, нескончаемо долго, но все же два часа прошли и шатен, быстро переодевшись, вышел из заведения.

Андерсон ушел из трактира почти сразу после их неловкого недо-разговора, но, как и обещал, уже поджидал Курта, опершись спиной о холодную стену таверны. Парень задумчиво подбрасывал монетку и, не давая ей упасть, ловил и снова подкидал. Курт стоял, все не решаясь подойти, подбирая нужные слова, но голова все так же оставалась пустой, как и всегда в присутствии брюнета. От такого сложного шага его спас сам объект «сложностей». Андерсон заметил своего милого ангела и сразу же выпрямился, забывая о маленькой монетке, которая со звоном упала на брусчатую мостовую.

— Ты все же пришел, — произнес Блейн с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

— Ну. Я всего-то вышел из таверны, — в ответ улыбнулся Курт, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я тут подумал, что было не особо прилично с моей стороны вот так поставить тебя перед фактом нашей встречи, — Блейн подошел ближе к шатену. — Я просто хотел провести с тобой время. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Блейн подошел достаточно близко, чтобы лишить Курта личного пространства и вменяемых мыслей в голове, на счет чего у шатена были смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, его раздражало то, что рядом с этим парнем он превращается в туго соображающее желе, а с другой — ему до одури нравилось тонуть в омуте тех чувств, что он ему дарит. Блейн Андерсон — самое сладкое наказание в его, Курта, жизни.

— Конечно не против, — выдохнул Хаммел.

Звезды на небе сверкали ярче обычного. Или же Курту только так казалось. Ведь рядом с Блейном все вмиг становилось ярче, запах моря, приносимый ночным бризом — острее, а звуки сверчков — мелодичней. Парни сидели на мягкой траве, недалеко от города, и Курта даже не волновало, что так он может изрядно запачкаться. Блейн рассказывал разные увлекательные истории из жизни моряков, о своих путешествиях и тех местах, что он уже посетил. Все это для Курта, как для человека, не имевшего совершенно ничего общего с морем, было увлекательно настолько, что городские часы уже успели пробить полночь, а у Блейна запершило в горле.

— Твоя очередь.

— Что? — переспросил Курт, не поняв, когда очередная история успела закончиться.

— Твоя очередь рассказывать о себе, — улыбнулся Блейн, повторив. — Я даже не вспомню, когда в последний раз столько говорил.

— О. Извини.

Блейн засмеялся.

— Не извиняйся. Мне это действительно нравиться. Не часто я могу найти человека готового все слушать с таким удовольствием, — мягкая улыбка парня снова вогнала шатена в краску. Похоже, у Курта краснеть уже входило в привычку.

— Моя жизнь намного скучней, — взгляд Курта устремился на небо. — Тебе вряд ли будет интересно.

— Мне интересно все, что связано с тобой, — тихо произнес Блейн, но Хаммел его услышал.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что я работаю в таверне. Мерседес — моя давняя подруга. Она очень добра ко мне, поэтому и приняла официантом, хоть даже и знала, что грации во мне, как в тех заморских слонах, о которых ты рассказывал, — смущенно засмеялся Курт.

— Не правда, ты лучше слона, — наиграно возмутился Блейн и серьезно посмотрел на Хаммела, от чего тот еще сильней засмеялся, заставляя и брюнета присоединиться.  
— Нет, я действительно серьезно. Ты вообще намного лучше всех, кого мне приходилось встречать. Уж поверь мне, — Блейн взял в свою руку ладонь Курта и несильно сжал ее.

Вот так лежать и чувствовать тепло чужой ладони, было просто волшебно. Курт бы хотел растянуть это мгновение на целую вечность, а Блейн желал большего, чем просто прикосновение рук. Андерсону этого было мало и это пугало. Он знал этого юношу всего ничего, а уже не мог остановить себя в своих желаниях.

Чтоб не наломать дров и как-то утихомирить бушующий океан эмоций внутри, Блейн постарался отвлечься на разговор.

— Ты все еще должен мне историю, — напомнил он.

— Я надеялся, что ты забудешь, — честно признался Курт.

— Еще чего.

— Я живу и учусь в местного лекаря, — продолжил рассказ Хаммел. — Он очень дорог мне. Он приютил меня, когда, — тут Курт запнулся. Стоит ли рассказывать о настолько личных вещах парню, с которым он познакомился только вчера?

— Эм, он приютил меня, когда мои родители бросили меня, — на одном дыхании повторил шатен.

Андерсон резко сел, отпуская его руку.

— Как так бросили? — нахмурил брови парень.

Курт тоже сел и руками обнял себя, внезапно почувствовав холод от потери контакта с брюнетом.

— Просто. Бросили и все. Сначала отец исчез с другой женщиной, а мама через какое-то время оставила меня, обвинив в уходе мужа, — было видно, что каждое слово отдавалось болью в сердце юноши, хоть даже с того времени прошло больше десяти лет. Менее всего Блейн хотел причинять своему ангелу боль, поэтому он не стал расспрашивать дальше, а Курт не стал рассказывать.

— Я тоже рос без родителей, я знаю какого это, — Андерсон пододвинулся ближе и приобнял погрустневшего Курта.

— Твои родители не предавали тебя, — тихонько всхлипнул шатен, неосознанно уткнувшись Блейну в шею.

Слова Курта больно укололи Блейна. Он смотрел вдаль, туда, где привык видеть соединение неба и бесконечной глади океана, и легко поглаживал шатена по плечу.

— Уже очень поздно, я отведу тебя домой, — произнес Блейн, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых противоречивых мыслей в своей голове.

— Да, спасибо, — пробормотал Курт, поднимаясь на ноги.

Путь по темным улочкам города проходил в тишине. Не сказать, что молчание было тяжелым, Курту хватало только присутствия Блейна, чтобы чувствовать себя уютно и спокойно, и даже воспоминания о родителях не могли этому помешать. А вот Андерсон чувствовал себя паршиво. Ему нужно было хоть на что-то отвлечься, но тревожить Курта какими-то бредовыми разговорами парень не хотел.

— Мы можем встретиться завтра? — спросил Андерсон, когда держал Курта за руку перед его домом.

— Конечно можем, — улыбнулся шатен, по непонятным для себя причинам вновь заливаясь румянцем и радуясь, что этого не видно в полутьме улицы. — Завтра я полностью свободен.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Блейн. — Тогда до завтра.

Первоначальным планом Блейна было просто развернуться и уйти, но он сам не заметил, как быстро подошел к шатену вплотную и нежно чмокнул в румяную щечку. Курт вздрогнул от неожиданности и только ошарашенно посмотрел на Блейна своими большими лазурными глазами. Андерсон прикусил губу, пытаясь не усмехнуться тому, насколько очарователен был Курт в замешательстве. Блейн все глубже тонул и растворялся в этом парне. Не сказать, что ему это не нравилось, но это было тем чувством, которое являлось непозволительной для Блейна роскошью. Решив дальше не испытывать судьбу, он кивнул Курту на прощание и зашагал по направлению к пристани.

— До завтра, — прошептал Курт, уже когда Блейн скрылся в темноте. Рассеяно потирая щеку, которая пылала от недавнего происшествия, Хаммел поставил себе цель не думать о Блейне хотя бы пока будет пробираться к себе в комнату. Ведь лекарь уже наверняка спал, а «грацию слона» никто не отменял.

***

 

Следующая неделя казалась Курту раем. Все было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Блейн заполнял собой каждую секунду, даже когда не был рядом. Все их встречи у моря, ночные прогулки, посиделки под старым дубом, все было сказочным и невероятным, как и сам Блейн. Разрушительным ураганом эмоций Андерсон ворвался в жизнь шатена и снес со своего пути все лишнее, полностью пропитывая Курта собой изнутри.

Когда мягкие губы Блейна накрыли его собственные в робком поцелуе, Курт испытал ошеломляющее чувство правильности. Это случилось всего лишь на следующий день после их первого свидания. Шатен даже не заметил, что все развивалось слишком стремительно, ему только казалось, что он знает Андерсона всю свою жизнь.

***

 

Окружающий мир превратился в неразборчивое месиво перед глазами. Курт в очередной раз выгнулся от особо яркой вспышки острого удовольствия. В ушах звенело, он не слышал даже тех громких стонов, которые сам же издавал. Блейн с силой сжимал его бедра, но Курт не замечал и этого. Боль растворялась в наслаждении, и грань между ними было сложно отыскать. Хаммел впился короткими ногтями в плечи Блейна, втягивая его в страстный поцелуй.

В глазах Блейна — противоречие. Восхищение, зависимость, нежность и что-то, что совершенно не вписывалось в эту идеальную палитру эмоций. Что-то скользкое и опаляющее холодом, что-то, что брюнет пытался выкинуть из головы, чтобы полностью принадлежать своему ангелу, но так и не смог. Это то, что разъедало его изнутри.

Пара завершающих резких движений, перед закрытыми глазами — белые вспышки, создающие причудливые узоры. Блейн громко выдохнул весь воздух из легких и обессиленно упал на кровать рядом с Куртом. Шатен тяжело дышал, рассеяно проводил пальцами по своему животу, размазывая белесые капельки. Его глаза были зажмурены, а с губ слетела только одна фраза:

— Я люблю тебя, Блейн.

Сладкая истома, заполнившая все тело, внезапно исчезла, лишив Андрерсона совершенно опустошенным и беззащитным. Слова Курта пронзили его тысячей маленьких иголок. Он приподнялся на локте, заглянул в ясные голубые глаза и произнес в ответ:

— Я тоже, Курт.

Блейн нежно обнимал своего ангела, а его глаза непроизвольно слезились.

***

 

Чайки громко перекрикивались между собой обсев мачту. Андерсон внимательно следил за птицами, только чтобы не встречаться взглядом с капитаном, который грозной скалой навис над ним.

— Ты потратил на этого паренька уже целую неделю, Блейн, а результата никакого, — голос капитана был хриплым, он цедил слова, яростно смотря на брюнета, как на никчемную букашку.

— Все остальные справились, собрали товар в кратчайшие сроки! А что сделал ты?

Капитан был мужчиной немолодым. На его длинной черной бороде уже было видно первые седые ниточки. Он всегда отличался буйным нравом и просто ненавидел, когда его планы летели к чертям. Он всегда добивался своего любой ценой. Для него не существовало никаких моральных принципов, слава самого ужасающего пирата всех морей шла перед ним.

— Слушай сюда, мальчишка, — капитан подошел вплотную к Блейну, который уже не мог игнорировать присутствие главнокомандующего. Под твердым взглядом холодных серых глаз хотелось провалиться сквозь палубу и утонуть в ледяной воде.

— Завтра мы отчаливаем. И если завтра на борту моего корабля не будет той феечки, то пеняй на себя, — жестко отчеканивая каждое слово, произнес капитан.

Блейн вздрогнул.

— Нет, — тихо ответил он, устремив взгляд на заходящее солнце. Может во всем виноваты его яркие лучи, а может и нет, но глаза Андерсона заблестели от слез, которые никогда не посмеют скатиться по щекам в присутствии этого человека.

— Я найду другого, я приведу завтра другого, — уже тверже произнес Блейн, встречаясь с жестокими серыми глазами.

Капитан усмехнулся. Это мимолетнее искажение губ в зловещей манере не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Либо ты приводишь того парня ко мне, либо можешь попрощаться со своей карьерой моряка. Тебя даже на борт никто не возьмет, тебя все будут сторониться как прокаженного. Уж поверь, я могу это устроить, — приторно заговорил он. — А если и это тебя не переубедит, то кто его знает, может, за непослушание я вообще кину тебя на съедение акулам. Посмотрим, какого будет мое настроение.

Капитан в последний раз мерзко усмехнулся и покинул Андерсона.

Блейн стоял на палубе, вглядываясь в горизонт, ничего не замечая вокруг. Его мысли были далеко. В его мыслях велась война. Любовь сражалась со всем тем, чего он научился у пиратов, со всеми принципами и ценностями. Блейн уже давно готовился к этой битве.

Маленькая слезинка скатилась по щеке, сияя в последних лучах солнца.


	3. Chapter 3

Хантер проснулся от весьма неприятного ощущения. Каждая клеточка его тела как будто окаменела и при этом мерзко покалывала. Веки были слишком тяжелыми, открыть глаза Хантеру казалось непосильной задачей. Он попытался вытянуть ногу, но та уперлась в какую-то преграду, мелкое покалывание усилилось, взорвавшись фейерверком неприятных ощущений. С тяжелым стоном Хантер разлепил глаза и сразу же зажмурился от яркого света.

— О, вижу ты наконец-то проснулся, — бодро отозвался чей-то голос.

Для Хантера это было слишком громко. В голове зазвенело и пират еще раз тихо застонал от боли. Кларингтону на каких-то доли секунды показалось, что не было никакого острова, никаких потерянных мальчишек, а он просто проснулся от очередной попойки, которая несомненно кончилась особо бурной ночью с пышногрудой барменшей.

— Доброе утро, — издевательски протянул Себастиан, возвращая Хантера в реальность. В реальность, где он приплыл в Наверленд и попался в сети зеленоглазого демона, а с его командой скорее всего случилось что-то даже похуже. «Плохая реальность», — мысленно вздохнул Хантер, готовясь встретится лицом к лицу со своим надзирателем.

Первое что он смог четко увидеть — довольное лицо Себастиана, который смотрел на него сквозь деревянные прутья… клетки? Хантер подскочил и огляделся. Действительно, он сидел в очень маленькой клетке среди густой растительности.

— Вижу, тебе нравится твоя комната, — издевательская ухмылка мальчишки стала еще шире.

— Это ты об этой коробке? — со злостью спросил Хантер. Это звучало бы более грубо если бы не осевший голос мужчины.

— Не надо вот этих громких заявлений, — показательно скривился парень. — В этой клетке сидели самые непослушные мальчишки. И я в том числе, — Хантеру хотелось врезать по наглой физиономии, но, к сожалению, он был ограничен в действиях.

***

— Хей, Арти, спорим, я плюну дальше?

— Спорим, — засмеялся в ответ Арти. — Хочу увидеть, как ты доплюнешь прямо к ногам этого напыщенного попугая, — еще громче засмеялся парень, чуть не падая с ветки.

Блейн так сильно сжал челюсти, что еще немного и зубы раскрошились бы. Для него, капитана Крюка, вся сложившаяся ситуация была невыносимо унизительной. Питер Пэн распорядился чтобы его команду отвели в какую-то пещеру Эха, название которой не внушало Блейну ничего приятного, а его самого привязали к дереву на поляне возле небольшого озера. Вода озера, казалось, переливалась всеми цветами радуги, притягивая взор каждого, завораживая. Но насладиться видом Блейну мешали два засранца, которые расселись на противоположном дереве и просто-напросто издевались над ним. И самое обидное, что Андерсон ничего не мог сделать. Его связали действительно крепко, он не мог даже пошевелить рукой, что причиняло немалый дискомфорт, но кому какое до этого дело. Он мог лишь говорить, но слова мало помогали. На каждый его выкрик или угрозу у мальчишек была единственная реакция — безудержный смех, что бесило мужчину еще больше. Два малолетних «охранника» действительно задевали гордость капитана Крюка.

— Ну, Пак, не медли, — дернул своего приятеля Арти.

— Это не так-то просто. Нужно подготовиться, — Пак заелозил на ветке, так, что вся крона дерева затряслась, закривлялся так, будто проглотил ежа и, в конце концов, плюнул. Блейн с омерзением заметил слюну пацана у своего ботинка и презрительно скривился. Он не был неженкой, но эстет глубоко в нем медленно умирал смотря на безобразие, которое устроили мальчишки, ведь на одной попытке их игра не закончилась и в пирата полетели очередные плевки. Хорошо, что парни не отличались особой меткостью. Но иногда слюна все же попадала Блейну то на ботинок, а то и выше.

Блейн кипел от злости, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и из его ушей пойдет пар.

Терпение пирата закончилось ровно в тот момент, как он осознал, что ему плюнули в лицо. Буквально. На его щеку приземлился мокрый противный «снаряд». Мальчишки захохотали еще сильней, хотя, казалось, сильней уже некуда.

Блейн, сорвавшись, поливал несчастных детей таким отборным матом, что те даже притихли, пораженно на него уставившись. Андерсон уже не мог остановится, смачно проклиная остров, потеряшек и даже самого себя, ведь именно он был главной причиной появления Питера Пэна, а вместе с ним и Неверленда.

И только мужчине стоило вспомнить голубоглазого черта, как он тут же появился на поляне. Блейн, занятый своими гневными тирадами, сразу и не заметил его. А вот мальчишки сразу выпрямили спины и опустили глаза, оставив Блейна без внимания.

— Фу, как у тебя язык не отсох, такое говорить при детях, — звонкий голос враз заткнул мужчину. Сами же мальчишки поспешили ретироваться от греха подальше.

Блейн круглыми глазами взирал на Питера, пытаясь впитать каждую черту, каждую малейшую деталь. При прошлой встрече у пирата не было возможности разглядеть местного короля, сильный удар по голове этому, к сожалению, воспрепятствовал.

— Курт, — едва слышно прошептал брюнет, не отводя глаз от шатена. Он не мог позволить себе моргнуть, казалось, что одно малейшее движение развеет это прекрасное видение перед ним.

— О, я забыл представится? — вопросительно и вместе с тем издевательски приподнял брови шатен. — Я Питер. Питер Пэн.

Блейн не мог сказать, что эта дьявольская усмешка не шла его ангелу, но смотрелась как-то неправильно, это точно. А может это и не его ангел, пронеслась мысль в голове Крюка. Брюнет внимательно оглядел стройную фигуру, пытаясь выискать что-то что докажет, что это именно Курт, а не его злобный брат-близнец. Рубаха на шатене была грубой на вид, но изящества ей добавляли листья и кожаный пояс. Все же Блейн уверен, что именно этот торс, что скрывался под одеждой, он когда-то нежно оглаживал руками; именно на этой фарфоровой шее ставил яркие засосы; именно эти запястья, на которых сейчас красовались кожаные браслеты, когда-то выцеловывал. Эти ноги, в обтягивающих штанах и высоких сапогах, когда-то покоились на его плечах, пока он яростно входил в эту же аппетитную попку. А эти губы, которые он кусал и посасывал, забыть или спутать с другими и вовсе невозможно.

— Нет, — выдал запоздалый ответ Блейн, отгоняя не уместные на данный момент мысли. — Ты мой ангел.

— Уж прости, но разве ты видишь нимб над моей головой? — хмыкнул Курт, сморщив носик. — Я далеко не ангел, и уж тем более не твой.

Холод в голосе Хаммела прожигал насквозь. Сердце капитана, провевшее моногие годы в каменном заточении, сжалось в груди, отозвавшись болью. Брюнет вмиг почувствовал себя моложе, тем несмышлёным впечатлительным подростком, каким он был при их последней встрече.

— Извини меня, — Блейн возненавидел себя за то, насколько жалко и неуместно это прозвучало. Жалкие слова, которыми ничего не исправишь, но против воли они вырвались, как единственное, что смог сказать Андерсон. Ведь в мире, наверняка, не сыщешь нужного количества слов правильной эмоциональной окраски, что могли бы выразить все то, что чувствовал Блейн. Долгие годы капитан Крюк выстраивал мощный барьер, отгораживающий чистый рассудок от туманных эмоций. Но стоило только Хаммелу сказать слово, как эта стена, казавшаяся непробиваемой, рухнула за считанные минуты. Курт разбивал его на тысячи мелких осколков, и этот сложнейший пазл мог сложить обратно только он.

Из груди Курта вырвался сдавленный смешок.

— На самом деле, мне не за что тебя прощать, — произнес шатен чуть погодя, подходя ближе к пирату, вглядываясь в его глаза, как будто пытясь найти в них для себя что-то важное. — Если бы не ты, то я бы до сих пор оставался тем слабым мальчишкой.

— Для меня ты все еще тот мальчик, — надломлено произнес Блейн, задетый холодным тоном Хаммела.

— И в этом твоя проблема, — совсем тихо ответил Курт, но брюнет все услышал. Более того эти слова были пропитаны не ледяным холодом, а некогда привычной нежностью. Хотя, возможно, это ему лишь показалось.

Курт подошел совсем близко и сел на корточки, поравнявшись с лицом Андерсона. В его руке был зажат кусочек материи, и Блейн был уверен, что еще несколько минут назад его не было. Хаммел протянул руку к щеке мужчины, легкими касаниями ткани стирая чью-то оставшуюся слюну.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Блейн зачарованно смотрел на лицо шатена, все внимание которого было сосредоточено на щеке пирата, хоть она уже была совершенно чистой. — Зачем ты вообще пришел?

Курт, кажется, не спешил отвечать. Ткань выпала из его руки, и он продолжил просто поглаживать небритую щеку брюнета своей ладошкой. Андерсон откровенно наслаждался прикосновениями, его кожа горела под тонкими пальчиками, как и много лет назад. Он был готов утонуть в глазах, что находились так близко, раствориться в холодном огне, которым они пылали. Губы брюнета приоткрылись, и он неосознанно потянулся вперед, движимый острым инстинктом и необузданным желанием прикоснуться к губам напротив.

Курт оторвался от созерцания своей ладони на теплой щеке и встретился взглядом с глазами мужчины, губы которого почти касались его собственных.

— Я пришел затем, чтоб понять, смогу ли я тебя убить, — вкрадчивым голосом прошептал Курт прямо в губы пирату и, поспешив отстранится, поднялся на ноги.

Блейн выглядел, как меленький ребенок на которого только что обрушилось самое большое разочарование в жизни. Он поджал губы и обратил все свое внимание на пышное листья у себя над головой, только чтобы не смотреть на спину отвернувшегося Курта. Все было слишком остро. Все чувства нахлынули слишком внезапно, слишком сильно, Андерсон не мог сдерживать их все. Картинки прошлого вставали у него перед глазами, причиняя невыносимую боль.

Больно. Вот как он мог определить свое состояние одним коротким словом.

— Ну и каково твое заключение? — спросил Блейн, уже ни на что не надеясь, когда шатен намеривался скрыться из поля зрения. В глазах брюнета стояли отчаянные слезы.

Курт остановился, повернув голову в сторону пирата. Он ответил не сразу, молчанием мучая Блейна еще больше.

— Ты пробуждаешь во мне неземные чувства, — произнес Курт дрожащим голосом. — Я чувствую, какую силу ты мне даешь. Но так же я чувствую слабость рядом с тобой, — слова давались шатену ужасно сложно, но еще сложней их было слушать Блейну.

— Кажется, я все еще тебя люблю.

Эти слова пронзили Блейна насквозь, вдыхая в его тело силы для того, чтобы бороться дальше, продолжать жить, только ради того чтобы услышать слово «люблю», произнесенное этими устами, еще раз.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— И поэтому я готов тебя убить.

Последние слова Курта еще долго звенели в воздухе после его ухода, пока брюнет безуспешно пытался понять их значение. «Нет. Нет, нет, нет», — единственная мысль, что судорожно билась в его голове. Курт ведь не мог с ним так поступить? Убить. После всего, что между ними было?

Блейн тщательно хранил все то прекрасное, что так или иначе связано с Куртом. Он мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что это было самое замечательное время его жизни. Те чувства, что он тогда испытывал, были такими сильными, чистыми, просто чудесными. Они сметали все ненужное и грязное, все то, чем Блейн так не хотел быть. Курт будоражил его, делал совершенно другим человеком. Это было поистине сказочно, но, к сожалению, сказке не место в реальном мире. И Блейн предал. Предал все, что так любил, разрушил идеальную сказку.

Его дико мучили воспоминания. Сейчас, смотря на все, что он сделал, он не перестает задаваться вопросом «А что было бы, если бы я выбрал Курта?». Уж, наверняка, он не сидел бы привязанным к дереву посреди джунглей этого необычного острова. На что была бы похожа их с Куртом жизнь? Была бы она вообще? Вопросы оставались без ответов.

Блейн и не заметил, как солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Воздух наполнился ночной прохладой, остужая землю, а вместе с тем и успокаивая судорожный поток мыслей в голове. Странно, но мальчишки не вернулись сторожить Блейна после визита Курта. Может они еще придут? Или они считают Андерсона настолько слабым и беспомощным, что он не заслуживает даже их внимания? Нужно признать, что в каком-то смысле это было именно так. Связан он был крепко, никаких подручных средств не имел и совершенно не ориентировался на незнакомом острове ночью. Даже если бы был шанс сбежать, это было бы глупо и бесполезно.

Блейн так сильно устал. Веки казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Но уснуть он так же не мог. Голова шумела, перед внутренним взором все время всплывал Курт, который вонзает нож ему в сердце, или душит, сжимая его шею как можно сильней. При этом на его лице нет ни единой эмоции, только в глазах плескается горькая смесь ненависти и тупой боли. И Блейн почти физически ощущает, как задыхается, его тело бьет дрожь. Наверное, Курт специально оставил его на этой поляне, посчитав, что одной смерти недостаточно, тем самым обрекая на длительные мучения.

Гул в голове становится почти невыносимым. Это уже даже не простой гул. Блейн мог различить каждый отдельный звук в своем усталом сознании. Это и голоса его команды, плач его жертв, ледяные слова Питера Пэна, теплые признания в любви Курта и мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков. Посреди этой какофонии именно последний звук пробивался все сильней. Эта мелодия как будто успокаивает. Блейн уже готов уснуть, когда его голова стремительно пустеет от приятного звука, но вдруг что-то сильно щипает его за нос.

Он резко распахнул глаза и окаменел от удивления. Возможно, на нервной почве у него начались галлюцинации, ведь прямо перед его лицом в воздухе зависла малюсенькая феечка. Это была девушка, ростом с его ладонь, которая излучала мягкий золотистый свет, как фонарик в темноте. Ее одежка была элегантной, но в тоже время вполне обычной. Короткое платьице, которое было сделано из свежих листьев. Жилки листка создавали причудливые узоры, а на поясе находился крохотный цветочек. Ее волосы были завязаны в легкую косичку, в которую так же были вплетены разноцветные лепестки. Но самым завораживающим в ее образе были крылья. Они были прозрачными, но при каждом взмахе они переливались всеми цветами радуги и издавали тот самый мелодичный звон.

— Так вот как выглядит сумасшествие, — вздохнул Блейн, отводя от маленькой феи взгляд.

— Ах, какая наглость! — взвизгнула девушка. Ее голос был очень красивым, но должным образом человеческий слух оценить бы этого не смог. Для Блейна этот голосок был слишком высоким и даже писклявым, что заставило его скривиться.

— Меня зовут Рейчел! И я не сумасшествие! — она надменно задрала свой маленький носик и сложила руки на груди.

— Кто же ты тогда? — без малейшего интереса спросил Блейн. Только чтобы спросить. Может, разговаривая с милой не то галлюцинацией, не то действительно настоящей феей, получится как-то отвлечься.

— Ты глупый, — констатировала фея с явным разочарованием в голосе. — Была бы я на месте Курта, тоже хотела бы тебя убить.

— Курта? — Блейн подскочил на месте от услышанного имени. — Ты его знаешь?

— Я же говорю: глупый, — закатила глаза Рейчел. — Кто на этом острове не знает Курта? Он же тут главный.

— Я думал, что он теперь Питер Пэн.

— Тебе вообще лучше не думать.

— Хватит меня оскорблять, не забывай, что я…

— Что ты невероятно опасный и страшный пират с крюком вместо руки? — перебив, презрительно хмыкнула фея. — Посмотри правде в глаза, Андерсон, сейчас ты всего лишь потерянный в себе мальчишка.

Блейн отвернулся от девушки, сильно стискивая зубы, сетуя на свою беспомощность. Больше всего его задевало то, что эта маленькая выскочка, кажется, видит его насквозь, даже имя его откуда-то знает! Может, она лишь плод его больного воображения, тот самый внутренний голос, который Блейн пытается давить глубоко в себе?

— Чего же ты молчишь? Вот так сразу и сдался, великий Капитан Крюк? — можно было бы сказать, что Рейчел говорит с немалой злостью, но из-за писклявого голоска понять это было сложно.

— Просто заткнись.

— Еще чего.

Противореча своим словам, фея замолчала. На несколько долгих минут между ними установилась полнейшая тишина, кажется, даже ветер утих. Каждый думал о чем-то своем.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — тихо спросил Блейн, боясь, что скажи он громче, то эта хрупкая реальность разобьется, как стекло.

— Я пришла тебя освободить, — Рейчел присела на его плечо. Андерсон даже и не почувствовал ее веса.

— Но зачем тебе это?

— Это сложно, — фея обняла свои колени руками и положила на них подбородок. — На самом деле я считаю, что ты более чем заслуживаешь наказания за свои поступки, но я хочу сделать так, как будет лучше для Курта.

— Я не понимаю, — честно ответил Блейн, после некоторых размышлений.

— Это и не удивительно, — закатила глаза Рейчел.

— Объясни.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы указывать, — отчеканила девушка, но все же снизошла к разъяснениям. — Курт мой друг. Именно благодаря мне он выжил, как только попал на Неверленд. И я все знаю о нем, — после небольшой паузы она добавила, — и о тебе. И, если честно, то я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — сразу вспылил мужчина.

— Ты так думаешь? — язвительно спросила Рейчел, слетая с его плеча. — Если ты не веришь, я ведь могу и доказать. Могу рассказать все, что знаю, и мои слова будут остро заточенным ножом для твоей ничтожной души.

Блейн поджал губы. Единственное чего ему хотелось теперь — это чтобы она улетела, оставила его в покое. Но фея, кажется, и не собиралась отступать. Выглядела она воинственно, даже не смотря на свою внешнюю миловидность и тонкий голосок. Рейчел злым взглядом сверлила Андерсона, пока тот не сдался.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? Чего ждешь? Ты не та, перед кем я буду унижаться и извиняться, ты мне никто! Так чего ты ждешь? — повторил свой вопрос Блейн.

— Всего-то размышляю, почему я хочу тебе помочь, — вздохнула фея, разом теряя весь свой жесткий вид. Она не стала больше медлить. Рейчел замахала своими яркими крылышками быстрей, облетая несколько раз вокруг дерева и оставляя за собою след из золотистой пыльцы. Закончив свое дело, она вновь остановилась напротив лица мужчины, который с удивлением взирал на нее. Блейн внезапно почувствовал, как веревки начали ослабевать, а он вновь мог пошевелится. Что вообще задумала эта девушка? Ее поступки были совершенно непонятны для пирата. Его голова и без того туго соображала, пребывание на этом треклятом острове ослабляло его как морально, так и физически.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— У меня есть свои причины и ты не тот, кому я обязана их озвучивать.

Тело Блейна слабо откликалось на попытки хозяина встать. После долгого пребывания в одной позе, сейчас движения причиняли терпимую, но очень уж неприятную боль.

— А сейчас слушай меня внимательно, не перебивай, — прозвенела Рейчел. — Ты должен отправится к пещере Эха, где ты найдешь свою команду. Оттуда сразу отправляйтесь к своему кораблю и уплывайте, не оглядываясь. Я сделаю так, что никто не заметит твоего исчезновения до завтрашнего заката. Это поможет тебе незамеченным пробраться к пещере. Если ты сейчас обойдешь это озеро, то наткнешься на тропу, по которой вели пленных к пещере. Это дорожка хорошо протоптана твоими пиратами, не потеряешься, — на самом деле Блейн ничего не понимал из того, что говорила ему фея, но старался все запомнить, чтоб разобраться потом.

— Охранять твоих людей будет всего лишь один мальчишка. Я позабочусь о том, чтоб он не смог быстро вызвать подкрепление, так что ты сможешь спокойно с ним разобраться. Надеюсь, хоть это ты сможешь сделать. Пещера находится рядом с океаном, так что выйдете из джунглей на пляж и доберетесь к кораблю. Если ты не такой тупой, как выглядишь, то справитесь. Я буду помогать, чем смогу, но не стоит на меня уж сильно рассчитывать, — фыркнула фея и, не пожелав больше находится с Блейном, быстро улетела, больше ничего не сказав. Андерсон недоуменно смотрел туда, где только что в листве потухло золотое мерцание, и судорожно пытался привести мысли в порядок. Главное сейчас — вернуть рассудительность, которая была его главным оружием и помощником во всех передрягах, в которых ему пришлось побывать.


	4. Chapter 4

Хантер бежал не разбирая дороги. Жесткие ветки царапали его руки, больно хлестали по лицу, оставляя тонкие красные следы, нередко кровавые. Лианы цеплялись за ноги, мешая движению, терновники отрывали лоскуты одежды. В голове судорожно билось «Беги, беги, беги!». Это давало Хантеру сил продолжать путь, невзирая на боль и усталость.

Не прошло и получаса с того момента, как Хантер сбежал, вырвался из цепких коготков своего личного демона. Себастиан допустил ошибку, недооценил бывалого пирата, и Кларингтон поспешил воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. Предположительно, сейчас Смайт приходит в себя после неслабого удара по голове, которым его на прощание одарил мужчина. Хантер не знал, получится ли хоть что-то из его побега. Островом заправляли потерянные мальчишки, возможно, что прямо сейчас они наблюдали за ним из гущи джунглей и смеялись над его отчаянными попытками спастись, выжидали, пока пират сам себя угробит, чтобы не утруждать себя лишний раз. Но Кларингтон как мог, гнал эти предположения из своей головы, не теряя надежду и продолжая бежать.

Было ранее утро. Первые солнечные лучи лениво прогоняли ночную темноту, наполняя джунгли мягким светом. Хантер заметил, что деревья немного расступились впереди, он замедлил шаг и раздвинул лианы перед собой. Поблизости было небольшое озеро. Чистая вода сверкала в свете восходящего солнца, из-за чего мужчина прикрыл рукой усталые глаза. Да и не было настроения разглядывать местные достопримечательности. Подходить к берегу он не осмелился. Здесь он был спрятан в густой растительности, а возле озера он как на ладони. Как бы ему не хотелось пить, прежде всего — осторожность. Хантер опустился на землю, опираясь спиной о толстое дерево. Его тело пульсировало от напряжения и разнообразных царапин. Больше всего болела рука. Завидев кровавое пятно на предплечье, Кларингтон поспешил оторвать небольшой лоскут от длинных штанов и перемотал поврежденное место, даже не желая смотреть на рану. Вот если бы он мог позволить себе подойти к воде… Он бы напился и промыл раны. Но разве мог он надеяться лишь на удачу? Сбегать от Себастиана и так было большим риском, нельзя все старания перечеркнуть одним необдуманным действием.

«Соберись!» — прикрикнул на себе Хантер. Нужно было понять, что же делать дальше. Но состояние пирата никак не располагало к интенсивному мышлению. Голова немного кружилась, окружающий мир воспринимался как-то размыто. Наверное, он просто устал. Впервые в своей жизни Хантер просто надеялся на чудо.

Он так бы и уснул под тем деревом, если бы острый слух не уловил тихий шорох в кустах. Хантер напрягся, собрал последние силы, чтобы встать с земли. Звук стал громче. Кто же это? Зверь? Или чудо явилось? Каково же было удивление пирата, когда из кустов вынырнул Блейн. Весь потрепанный и измученный. Его кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, а под глазами залегли темные круги. В спутанных волосах застряли веточки и листики, одежда грязная. Сам же Кларингтон выглядел еще хуже с множеством порезов по всему телу. 

— Кларингтон? — полувопросительно произнес Блейн, рассматривая своего друга. В его взгляде как будто бы и не было удивления.

— Капитан, — ответил Хантер, кивая.

Блейн держался настороженно, будь у него в руках оружие, он бы наставил его на Хантера.

— Чем докажешь, что это ты, а не шуточки этих малолеток?

— В таком случае, чем вы докажете это?

Пираты несколько минут всматривались друг в друга, не сближая дистанции, пока Блейн не расслабился, улыбаясь. Он знал Хантера целых шестнадцать лет, знал о нем если не все, то многое. Они были лучшими друзьями, черт подери, так что Андерсон мог со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что перед ним Хантер Кларингтон и никто другой.

— Почему ты все еще жив? — спросил Хантер, улыбаясь другу в ответ.

— А ты все хочешь моей смерти? — хохотнул Блейн, легонько толкнув его в плечо. — Но на самом деле я и сам не знаю, — сухо добавил Блейн, вспоминая холодные голубые глаза. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности ситуации с Куртом. Ведь это значило, что в рассказе придется пережить все заново, чего Андерсон никак не хотел. Раны на его сердце еще совсем свежи и терзают его каждую секунду, мешая трезвому мышлению, которое так нужно сейчас капитану. Единственное, что остается — запихнуть свои чувства поглубже и сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти команду. Это его долг, как капитана, который он не может не выполнить.

— А тебя знатно потрепало, — присвистнул Блейн, внимательней оглядывая повреждения друга. — Ты был с остальными? Как ты сбежал?

Хантер присел на свое прежнее место и взялся рассказывать Андерсону о случившемся. Он пытался реже упоминать Себастиана, насколько это вообще было возможно, если учитывать, что этот парень был главной причиной его злоключений. Только сейчас Хантер осознал, что ему очень трудно детально вспомнить все, что произошло с ним за эти несколько дней. Все было как-то размыто, как будто покрыто липким туманом. Единственное, что он помнил во всех красках — это Себастиан. Как бы мужчина не пытался выбросить чертенка со своей головы, он все равно нахально врывался в его мысли. Хантер никак не мог понять, почему он думает о Смайте, почему не ненавидит его. Юноша вызывал в нем разные противоречивые чувства, но уж никак не ненависть, которую тот вполне заслужил.

Блейн внимательно выслушал рассказ Кларингтона, ни разу не перебив. Он тщательно обдумывал каждое слово пирата, вместе с тем пытаясь составить план дальнейших действий.

— А ты где был все это время? — спросил Хантер.

Блейн дернулся, отвлекаясь от своих размышлений, и посмотрел на Хантера, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.

— Эм, я был в плену.

— Серьезно? — хмыкнул Кларингтон, но дальше спорить с капитаном не стал.

— Держали меня отдельно. Но из достоверного источника я знаю о местонахождении нашей команды, и наша цель на данный момент пробраться туда и освободить их.

— Если они все еще живы.

Блейн промолчал. Он лишь надеялся, что может доверять Рейчел, что ее помощь — не очередной обман. Хотя, на самом деле, терять было нечего. Все ставки уже давно сделаны, и сейчас либо они выиграют, либо проиграют все, включая свои жизни.

— Нам нужно поспешить, — отозвался Блейн, опираясь о ближнее дерево. — У нас есть время до заката. Если мы не успеем, то у нас никаких шансов.

— Почему именно до заката?

— Фея так сказала, — буркнул Андерсон, явно не довольный тем, что единственное, на что он может опираться — это слова какой-то крылатой девицы, в которых Блейн тщетно пытался найти смысл.

Хантер закатил глаза.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать.

— Вот и правильно, я все равно не стану объяснять.

Блейн был ужасно вымотан, все вокруг его раздражало: от задающего вопросы Хантера, до яркой зелени вокруг. Серьезно, от этого цвета у него уже болели глаза. При воспоминаниях о Курте на него накатывала какая-то слабость, что порождала апатию. Он был бы рад просто остаться тут, покорно ожидая своей смерти. Но как только эта мысль завладевала его головой, он вспоминал об ответственности, что лежала на его плечах, и заставлял себя двигаться дальше.

— Ты готов? — спросил Блейн у своего помощника после минутной паузы.

— Да, готов, — выдохнул Кларингтон, стараясь не показывать своего отвратительного самочувствия. — Только… Можем мы подойти к озеру? Я хочу пить и нужно промыть рану.

— Думаю, в этом нет ничего опасного, мальчишек здесь нет.

После того, как пираты напились у озера, Блейн начал детально вспоминать маршрут, который ему задала Рейчел. Для начала они вернулись к тому месту, где все это время держали капитана. Полянка как будто возвышалась над озером, что Блейн решил использовать для того, чтобы приблизительно понять, как им обойти водоем. Недолго думая, он мысленно прикинул маршрут и обернулся к Хантеру, озвучивая их дальнейший путь. Но тут его взгляд зацепился за что-то в траве. Это был белоснежно белый кусочек ткани. Перед глазами сразу же всплыла картинка того, как Курт нежно проводит этим самым платочком по его щеке. Он оборвал свой рассказ на полуслове и резко замахнулся крюком, ударяя первое попавшееся дерево.

— Блейн? — Хантер обеспокоенно сжал его плечо. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — издал он нервный смешок, устало проводя ладонью по лицу, надеясь, что это поможет его внутреннему взору очиститься от лишних изображений его персонального ада. Он всю оставшуюся ночь после встречи с Рейчел, судорожно запихал все эти чувства, что не давали покоя его телу и душе, как можно дальше, концентрируясь на чем-то другом. Но стоило только этой маленькой детали появится перед его глазами, как все его старания разрушились, словно карточный домик.

Он еще раз взглянул на брошенный Куртом платок. Тут же в его голове зародилась одна четкая мысль. Важная мысль, которая сделала все таким простым и понятным. Все его сомнения, как утренний туман, рассеялись в ярком свете. Впервые Блейн точно знал, что ему нужно сделать. Когда-то давно он был настолько глупым, что позволил себе допустить самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни. Он позволил себе поставить свои интересы выше Курта и всего, что с ним связано. Он позволил себе утопить этого нежного мальчика в океане предательства. Он бросил Курта, когда тот больше всего в нем нуждался. И сейчас он не мог позволить себе сделать тот же промах. Еще не все потеряно, он еще может искупить свои грехи, даже если сразу после этого он умрет. Он не может просто уйти, снова сделав неправильный выбор. Блейн уже давно не мальчик, пора бы ему уже это сполна осознать.

В Андерсоне зарождается невероятная уверенность в своих действиях, он смотрит твердо и говорит Хантеру, четко выделяя каждое слово:

— Я не могу пойти с тобой, Хантер. Спасай остальных, спасайся сам. — Хантер непонимающе взирает на него. — Ты был мне верным другом и мудрым советчиком все эти годы. И я прошу тебя, выполни мой последний приказ, — Блейн осекся, — мою просьбу. Просто… будь лучшим капитаном, чем был я.

***

Хотя Хантер и не понимал, что творится у Блейна в голове, но спорить он не стал. Кларингтон давно знал Блейна и был уверен, что у того были уважительные причины. Но драма Андерсона сейчас не самое важное, поэтому Хантер попытался полностью сконцентрироваться на своем задании. Ветер шумел зеленой листвой, заставляя пирата все время оборачиваться и сильней сжимать в руках крепкую палку. Каждая клеточка его тела находилась в постоянном напряжении. Кажется, паранойя за столь короткое время пребывания на острове успела стать его верным другом.

Пот тяжелыми каплями стекал по вискам, и Хантер не понимал, то ли действительно так жарко, то ли это с ним что-то не так. Но останавливаться и размышлять не было времени: был уже полдень. Он лишь стирал влагу с лица рукой и твердо шел дальше.

Но с каждым шагом сопротивляться слабости становилось все тяжелей. И вот когда солнце уже приближалось к горизонту, он не выдержал и свалился на землю, пытаясь отдышаться. Раны, что все еще покрывали его кожу, нестерпимо зудели. Он сорвал повязку с руки и застыл в недоумении. Кожа приобрела синеватый оттенок, вены вздулись и почернели. И как он раньше не заметил? Хантер напряженно рассматривал свои синеватые ладони и побелевшие ногти, которые начинали двоиться в глазах. Он тяжело откинулся обратно на землю. Несмотря на плачевное состояние его тела, мысли оставались такими же четкими. Он был не готов признать свое поражение, не готов сдаться вот так легко. Но почему же так больно? Неужели мальчишки его нашли, заколдовали? Они и на такое способны?

— Ты идиот.

Хантер скривился, понимая, что даже его подсознание против него. Стоп. Подсознание с голосом Себастиана?

— Что же ты наделал, — Смайт наклонился над Хантером. Его взгляд был обеспокоенным и немного испуганным, хотя голос оставался таким же противно-насмехающимся.

— Что ты… делаешь… тут… — рвано выдохнул Хантер, тяжело открывая усталые глаза.

— Хватит задавать тупые вопросы! — рявкнул юноша, разглядывая тело мужчины под собой. Под его цепким взглядом мужчина немного смутился, после чего сам себе удивился, но скинул все на нездоровое состояние.

— С тобой одни проблемы, — пробормотал Себастиан себе под нос.

— Ты пришел меня убить?

— Ой да ладно! — воскликнул Смайт. — Мне делать, по-твоему, нечего? Сам сдохнешь через несколько часов. Еще я о тебя руки не марал. И, кстати, я обижен. Ты вырубил меня и сбежал!

— Эм… извини? — буркнул Хантер, закатывая глаза.

— О нет, дорогой, так просто ты не отделаешься, — в зеленых глазах зажглись недобрые огоньки. — Тебе придется хорошо потрудиться, чтобы заслужить мое прощение.

Кларингтон удивленно взирал на довольного собой парня, не понимая, какого черта тот с ним болтает, как будто и не враги вовсе.

— Но я ведь умираю.

— Ты думаешь, я тебе это позволю? — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Я же обещал с тобой еще поиграть, — Себастиан показушно облизнулся, привлекая взгляд пирата к своим губам. Будь он в не при смерти, то несомненно бы покрылся румянцем. Никогда бы Кларингтон, гроза всех пышногрудых барменш, не подумал, что будет так неоднозначно реагировать на какого-то юнца. «О, во имя кракена, о чем я думаю перед лицом смерти?»

— Что со мной?

— Ты напоролся на куст морника. Особо опасная штука. Всего лишь один маленький порез способен убить всего лишь за сутки. А у тебя… много порезов… — Себастиан снял со своего пояса бурдюк, проверяя, осталась ли там еще вода.

— И как ты меня спасешь? И зачем? Это не имеет никакого смысла.

— Возможно, и не имеет, — Себастиан проигнорировал первый вопрос, задумчиво рассматривая лицо пирата.

— Объясни мне.

— Ты меня бесишь, знаешь? — Смайт отвернулся, внезапно заинтересовавшись лучами заходящего солнца. — Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого из моего прошлого, — вздохнул он, при этом приобретая какой-то растерянный вид, что совершенно было не типично для парня. — Неверленд — место, где такие, как я, начинают новую жизнь, после всей боли и предательств. Но на самом деле, прошлое никогда не отпускает. Оно возвращается снова и снова, тогда, когда ты меньше всего ждешь, когда кажется, что все осталось позади. Единственное, что мы можем — заглушать его бесполезной местью. Но с тобой все по-другому. Ты возвращаешь мне ясность разума, и я больше не тону в собственной ненависти и злости. Это чувство такое новое — хотя на самом деле, просто давно позабытое старое — оно пугает меня, но я не хочу его терять. Не хочу терять тебя.

Себастиан затихает и поворачивается обратно к Хантеру, ожидая его реакции. Но пират не в состоянии чтобы то ни было ответить. Себастиан вновь попытался натянуть на лицо маску безразличия и, криво усмехнувшись, опустил взгляд на бурдюк с водой.

— Итак, ты готов? — весело спросил юноша, делая несколько глотков. Хантер хотел было поинтересоваться, к чему ему готовится-то, но успел лишь открыть рот, чем беззастенчиво воспользовался зеленоглазый дьяволенок. Себастиан сжал его сухие губы своими в глубоком поцелуе. Хантер совершенно не сопротивлялся его напору, подчиняясь властным губам. Хриплый стон вырвался с губ мужчины, когда он почувствовал на своих губах сладкую влагу. Себастиан перекинул ногу через Хантера, всем телом невесомо прикасаясь к нему, стараясь не причинять боли. Смайт облизнул нижнюю губу пирата, еще больше увлажняя. Язык парня свободно скользнул в рот Хантера, обследуя новое пространство. Кларингтон чувствовал живительные капли воды, что передавал ему Себастиан, и почти физически ощущал, как по его венам разливается прохлада, как мышцы приятно расслабляются, стремительно наполняясь силой. Он даже не заметил, как закинул свою руку на талию парня, притягивая его ближе, сталкиваясь с ним грудью.

— Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? — мурлыкнул Себастиан с довольной усмешкой отстраняясь от мужчины.

Хантер еще не успел отойти от крышесносного поцелуя, поэтому ответ поступил с задержкой.

— Неплохо… наверное, — пират попытался сесть и удивился, когда это с легкостью у него получилось. — Но… как?

— Ты что сказки не читал? Поцелуй любви и все такое, — небрежно кинул Смайт, поднимаясь на ноги. Несколько секунд он любовался растерянным выражением лица Хантера, после чего со смешком добавил: — Да ладно, не переживай ты так, это всего лишь вода. Вода из сердца Неверленда. Она обладает лечебными свойствами, полезная штука.

Пока Хантер переваривал услышанное, Себастиан просто развернулся и пошел, почти сразу сливаясь с окружающими деревьями.

— Хэй, стой! — окликнул его Хантер.

Себастиан остановился.

— И это все? Ты просто оставишь меня здесь?

— Да.

— А как же… — Хантер кашлянул, — поиграть со мной?

Себастиан заливисто рассмеялся.

— Еще успею. Можешь пока заниматься своими делами, — Себастиан пожал плечами. — Даже если ты спасешь своих — во что я слабо верю — ты все равно останешься здесь. Со мной.

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул пират.

— Поверь, ты не сможешь покинуть Неверленд. Больше нет.

С лица Себастиана сошла ухмылка, сменяясь серьезностью и ноткой грусти. В последний раз глянув на Хантера, парень скрылся в джунглях. Кларингтон же остался в растерянности сидеть на земле, разделяя свое одиночество с последними лучами заходящего солнца.


	5. Chapter 5

Не прошло и часа как Блейн расстался с Хантером, а он уже успел как минимум несколько сотен раз пожалеть о своем решении. С одной стороны все было понятно, как дважды два — он не может потерять Курта вновь, а с другой — ну что он за идиот, в самом-то деле? Он поддался чувствам, велению сердца, совершенно позабыв продумать все до мельчайших деталей, как настоящий бывалый капитан. И это привело его в тупик. Блейн не знал, куда ему идти и что делать для того, чтобы найти Курта, ведь глупо надеяться, что он сам прибежит на его мысленный зов, или чисто случайно будет ошиваться возле этого дерева со странными желтыми листьями, вдоль которого Андерсон проходит уже третий раз.

— А я и не знал, что я такой дурак, — буркнул себе под нос Блейн, опираясь здоровой рукой на ствол пожелтевшего дерева.

Он был бы уже и рад попасться мальчишкам, но как назло ни один представить местного населения не появлялся на пути пирата, как бы тот не старался привлекать к себе внимание. Верхней точкой отчаянья было бы завопить во всю глотку: «Эй, я здесь, может кто-то хочет меня поймать, убить или может оплевать? Согласен на что угодно, лишь бы в присутствии Питера Пэна!»

По-настоящему паршиво Блейну становилось от мысли, что он совершенно бесполезен, а все его действия лишь вредят тем, кто ему дорог. Если он сейчас же что-то не предпримет, то потеряет и Курта, и команду, и собственную жизнь.

— Я так хочу знать, где ты сейчас, Курт, — прошептал Блейн, крепко зажмурившись. Жесткая кора дерева больно впивалась в руку, желтые листья тихо кружились в воздухе, оседая на черных кудрях. Блейн стоял, окруженный желтым вихрем, в полнейшей тишине. «Странно, даже ветра нет… Тогда почему опадает листва?» — эта мысль на задворках сознания заставила Андерсона открыть глаза, чтобы утолить свое любопытство. Но эта мысль, как и тысячи таких же бесполезных, мигом вылетела из его головы, стоило лишь карим глазам заметить, как золотистая листва плавно углублялась в заросли, открывая ранее незамеченную тропу. Блейн подался вперед, разглядывая золотой вихрь, что зачаровывал своим танцем. Пират медленно шаг за шагом приблизился к тропе.

— Курт, — прошептал он, когда осознание внезапно заполнило его. Андерсон не мог объяснить, то чувство, что накатило на него, но он был уверен, что этот путь приведет его к Курту. Но даже если он ошибается, а это лишь бред уставшего мозга, или проделки пропащих мальчишек, все равно нет плана получше. Поэтому пират, не задерживаясь, резво зашагал по открытой дорожке.

***

Блейн раздвинул свисающие лианы и сразу же зажмурился от режущих глаза солнечных лучей. Дальше деревьев не было, земля резко обрывалась, открывая взору пышущие зеленью склоны острова и бесконечный океан. Золотистые листья медленно опустились на землю у ног Блейна, и он осознал, что вот он и добрался до пункта назначения. Вот только Блейн не видел того, кого искал.

— Ты очень медленный, — услышал Блейн зевок где-то в ветвях деревьев. — Я успел заскучать. Думал (и в тайне надеялся), что ты убился где-то по дороге.

Наконец-то Блейн заметил его. Курт сидел на одной из нижних веток, благодаря своей одежде полностью сливаясь с зеленью вокруг.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я к тебе иду? — недоуменно спросил Блейн, не придумав более достойного ответа.

— Это мой остров, — пожал плечами Курт. — Я всегда чувствую, когда кто-то пользуется его силой.

— Силой?

— В Неверленде достаточно лишь чего-то пожелать, как это исполняется. Ты пожелал найти меня, так что — вот он я, — Курт как-то злобно хихикнул. Андерсон не успел даже моргнуть, как в него полетела стрела, пущенная умелой рукой Хаммела. Пират в последний момент сумел увернуться, так что снаряд прошел всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица.

— Эй, что ты… — отводя взгляд от стрелы, что прилично погрузилась в дерево позади.

Блейн обернулся и от неожиданности даже отпрянул на несколько шагов, увидев Курта прямо перед собой. Он хотел было открыть рот, чтобы спросить, как Курт оказался тут так быстро, ну, или что-то посущественней, например: «Какого черта ты мне чуть голову не прошиб?!» В следующую секунду Андерсон почувствовал, как его голова врезается в твердую поверхность, а Курт прижимает его к дереву за горло, перекрывая доступ кислороду. В его второй руке был зажат кинжал, что опасно поблескивал в свете заходящего солнца. Блейн попытался освободиться, но хватка на его шее была слишком сильной, чего он никак не ожидал от хрупкого шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки.

— Я вижу, ты намеков не понимаешь? — прошипел Курт прямо ему в губы. — Почему ты не сбежал, пока я тебе позволял? Неужели ты действительно хочешь умереть от моей руки?

Полный злости голос юноши эхом отдавался в полнейшей тишине вокруг. Хватка на горле Блейна немного ослабла, чем пират и воспользовался, чтобы глотнуть живительного воздуха.

— Послушай меня, прошу, — прохрипел Андерсон. Он вглядывался в голубые глаза, которые впервые за все время на острове казались настолько живыми. И в этих глазах совсем не было той злости, что звучала в голосе, лишь отчаянье и боль. Казалось, что стоит надавить еще чуть-чуть и соленые слезы потекут по фарфоровым щекам.

— Прошу…

Курт резко отпустил Блейна, заставляя того пошатнутся, с трудом удерживая равновесие. Хаммел вновь стоял возле того дерева, на котором ранее сидел, повернувшись к Андерсону спиной.

— Курт… — выдохнул Блейн, не зная с чего начать.

— Не трать мое время понапрасну, — обернулся Курт, возвращая своему лицу беспристрастное выражение.

— Я так виноват, — произнес Андерсон, делая несколько шагов к парню. — Но я не стану просить прощения, лишь «понапрасну тратя твое время». Ты все равно не простишь меня сейчас, так же, как и я не могу простить себя. Я заслуживаю твоей ненависти и презрения, — Курт хмыкнул, отступая от подошедшего пирата. — Может это лишь мои фантазии, но я верю, что мы еще можем все исправить. Вместе. Если ты только поймешь, что…

— Ты просишь моей милости? — раздраженно переспросил Хаммел, как будто Блейн был лишь соринкой в глазу, от которой хотелось поскорей избавиться.

Блейн отчаянно пытался собрать в кучу разбредающиеся слова в своей голове, чтобы пробиться сквозь эту ледяную стену, но понимал, что его попытки смешны и приносят мало пользы. Курт был непредсказуем и непостоянен, как осенняя погода: никогда не знаешь, когда ласковое солнце заменит внезапно налетевшая буря.

— Я прошу тебя дать мне второй шанс.

— Эм, я вам не помешал? — спросил Себастиан, появление которого было слишком неожиданным для парней, что были так погружены друг другом.

Курт еще на пару мгновений задержал взгляд на Блейне, на его золотых глазах, в которых ярко сияла надежда. Он был даже рад внезапному появлению Себастиана, ведь это давало ему дополнительное время в их игре. Курту нужно было все обдумать. По крайней мере, он так оправдывался перед собой. Делал вид, что ему нужно время подумать, на самом же деле просто был слишком труслив принимать сложные решения, пытаясь отложить тревожные вопросы на потом. Возможно, он не достоин быть королем Неверленда.

— Ты не мешаешь, Себастиан, — ответил Курт, подходя к своему другу.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — Смайт кинул презрительный взгляд на Блейна, о котором, как близкий друг Курта, был наслышан, — желательно наедине.

— Брось, — хмыкнул Курт, — говори сейчас, пока я еще в достаточно хорошем расположении духа, чтобы тебя выслушать.

Курт внимательно наблюдал за Андерсоном, ловил каждый его жест, каждую смену эмоций на смуглом лице. Он не воспринимал просьбу Себастиана всерьез, на острове никогда не происходило ничего нового, для чего могло бы понадобилось мнение Хаммела. Так что Курт не утруждал себя вниманием к собеседнику, намного интересней было бросать выразительные взгляды на пирата, играясь с ним, завораживая и одновременно с тем пугая.

— Позволь одному из пиратов остаться на острове.

Фраза, брошенная Себастианом, заставила Курта недоуменно уставится на друга.

— Извини, кажется, я ослышался, — с фальшивой милой улыбочкой произнес Хаммел. — Ты сказал… ммм… могу ли я позволить оставить тут пирата?

— Да, я именно это и сказал.

— Ну, тогда мой ответ «нет».

Смайт сжал кулаки, оставляя следы от ногтей на ладонях.

— Ты не можешь просто сказать «нет».

— Могу, — пожал плечами Курт, — я только что это сделал.

— Слушай, — вздохнул Смайт, устало обводя взглядом Курта и Блейна, который мялся чуть позади. — Я знаю, что это против всех правил Неверленда, но это действительно важно. Ты ведь знаешь Хантера? — обратился он к Андерсону.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот.

— Так вот, он не может покинуть этот остров. Я дал ему воды из источника, так как он поранился морником. Ему оставалось всего несколько часов, но я его спас. И если он уйдет, то все понапрасну.

— Во-первых, ты не имел права без моего разрешения поить кого-либо водой из источника, а во-вторых, разве тебе не наплевать на этого несчастного пирата?

— Так же, как и не наплевать тебе, — ответил Себастиан, внезапно твердо и дерзко смотря в глаза своему предводителю. Хаммел несколько секунд пристально всматривался в лицо Смайта.

— Уходи, Себастиан, я позову, когда ты понадобишься, — отрезал Курт, отворачиваясь.

Хоть в ответе Хаммела не было однозначного «Да», но, зная своего друга, Себастиан мог всецело радоваться своей победе в этом споре. Смайт усмехнулся, еще раз оглядывая виновника душевных терзаний Курта, и скрылся в джунглях.

— Ты просил второй шанс? — Курт вернулся к Блейну. — Что же, я тебе его дам. Второй шанс убраться с этого острова. Ты должен уйти хотя бы потому, что твой верный друг умрет, переступив границу между островом и внешним миром. Ты ведь не можешь бросить друга и свою команду?

«Я не могу бросить тебя» — пронеслось в голове у Блейна.

Он не стал ничего говорить, лишь подошел к юноше, полностью уничтожая расстояние между ними и поцеловал. Курт вздрогнул от неожиданности, застыв на месте. Блейн опустил руки на его талию, притягивая ближе, впиваясь в губы настойчивей. Целовать Курта было приятно, целовать Курта было больно. Хаммел замер и не шевелился, что доводило Блейна до отчаяния. Лучше бы сопротивлялся, возмущался, врезал бы в конце-концов! Но нет, Курт оставался непроницаем, а Блейн терял терпение, кусая его губы в бессильной злобе.

С тихим рыком, пират резко отстранился от юноши. Его дыхание было сбито, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Курт опустил голову, сдерживаясь от попытки обнять себя руками, чтобы задержать тепло чужого тела.

Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, оставляя после себя лишь розоватую линию там, где темно-серое небо встречалось с морскими волнами. С моря подул прохладный ветер, проносясь над еще теплой землей, запутываясь в темных кронах деревьев. Приятный холодок добрался до горячих щек, остужая, отрезвляя. Тихий шепот сорвался с губ Питера Пэна, уносясь вместе с легким бризом.

— Я желаю, чтобы ты покинул Неверленд, Блейн.

***

Новый день не принес ожидаемого облегчения. Атмосфера оставалась все такой же напряженной, даже не смотря на то, что общая ситуация для пиратов значительно улучшилась. Моряки с первыми лучами солнца заходились резво перебираться на свой корабль. «Веселый Роджер» спокойно пошатывался на волнах, готовый принять людей на борт. Но мужчины не спешили. Они должны бы радоваться, что им позволено уйти с острова, но какое-то едкое чувство тревоги не отпускало. Пираты ждали подвоха и не скрывали своей неприязни к Себастиану, откровенно злобно зыркая на него. Смайт так же откровенно показывал свое нежелание терпеть компанию злобных, грязных и потных мужиков без возможности их убить в любой момент. Курт приказал лишь проследить за их отправлением и обойтись без жертв.

Пятеро оставшихся на берегу пиратов готовили к отплытию последнюю шлюпку. Среди них были Блейн и Хантер. Себастиан наблюдал, как Хантер пожимает своим товарищам руки. На лицах мужчин не отражались никакие эмоции: ни радость, ни печаль от расставания с давним другом и напарником. Лишь Блейн позволил себе ободряюще улыбнуться и сжать руку Кларингтона чуть дольше, чем положено.

Блейн Андерсон — капитан Крюк — возвращался домой, на свой корабль, целый и сравнительно невредимый. И его команда — понесшая минимальные утраты — вместе с ним. Они вернулись с Неверленда живыми. Но была ли в этом их заслуга? Нет. И именно это не позволяло пиратам сполна вкусить вкус победы.

Блейн хоть и осознавал, что возвращается героем, что теперь он и его команда — легенды, единственные, кто выжил на Неверленде. Но где-то на краю его сознания тусклой искоркой горела мысль, которая билась и металась, запертая в клетке и не способная выбраться, чтобы напомнить своему хозяину о чем-то важном. И из-за этого ощущения, Блейн не мог усидеть в шлюпке спокойно, не мог в унисон с остальными двигать веслами.

Он что-то упустил.

И только ступив на борт своего корабля, он понял, что именно.

Курт вытолкал его с острова взашей. Таково было желание его ангела. Хотя… уже и не «его». Блейн тяжело вздохнул, печальным взглядом обводя пейзаж острова. Наверно, где-то там, с вершины одного из холмов, за ним наблюдал Курт. О чем он сейчас думал? Блейн решил, что не хочет знать. Знание в любом случае не принесет ничего, кроме новой боли.

Внезапно «Веселый Роджер» больше не чувствовался столь родным.

***

Хантер стоял рядом с Себастианом и наблюдал, как шлюпка приближается к кораблю.

— Я сейчас пойду к ребятам, — сказал Себастиан, отводя взгляд от океана и обращая его к — теперь уже бывшему — пирату. — Они не довольны решением Пэна. Нужно с этим разобраться.

Когда никакой реакции от мужчины не последовало, Себастиан добавил:

— Пойдешь со мной? Как раз познакомлю тебя со всеми и расскажу с кем тебе лучше пока не пересекаться. Ну знаешь, ты — еще одно решение Питера, которое они не одобряют.

— Нет, я побуду тут. Еще успею «влиться в семью», — в словах Хантера было столько скрытой агрессии и, вместе с тем, грусти, что Смайт решил не давить. Пообещав вскоре вернуться, юноша ушел с песчаного берега вглубь джунглей.

Кларингтон остался один. Он опустился на песок и продолжил смотреть, как «Веселый Роджер» поднимает якорь и натягивает паруса. Черный флаг с белым черепом на нем развевался по ветру. Сегодня ночью Хантер был готов взойти на борт этого корабля и принять там свою смерть. Но — он обернулся в сторону джунглей, где только что скрылся Себастиан — потом он понял, что у него осталось одно незаконченное дело. Здесь, на этом странном острове, был человек, который нуждался в нем. Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы жить?


	6. Эпилог

  
_«Run, run, lost boy,» they say to me,_   
_«Away from all of reality.»_   
_(Ruth B — Lost Boy)_

С того дня прошло уже около четырех месяцев. Хантер хотел бы сказать более точно, но, по мере его пребывания на Неверленде, время теряло свою значимость. Каждый день он видел одну и ту же местность, каждый день его окружали одни и те же лица. День сменялся ночью, а вместо ночи вновь наступал новый день. И потеряться в этом незамысловатом круговороте было очень легко. Кларингтон не понимал, отчего потеряшкам так весело живется здесь, на острове. Он долго задавался этим вопросом, но однажды просто перестал об этом думать. Случилось это именно в тот день, когда к берегу причалил корабль, пассажиров которого мальчишки с великим удовольствием убили одного за другим. Ощущать себя частью этого кровавого спектакля было мерзко даже для Хантера, который и сам забрал немало человеческих жизней. Он бы действительно ненавидел свое пребывание на острове, но…

…но рядом всегда был Себастиан.

За все это время Хантер так и не смог определить, что он чувствует к этому парню; скорее всего, даже не пытался. Себастиан ловко ходил по тонкому канату на границе ненависти и любви, играясь с бывшим пиратом и, несомненно, наслаждаясь этой игрой. Они не пытались загнать свои отношения в рамки, не пытались дать их чувствам какое-либо определение, они просто были вместе, принимая то, что у них было.

Днем Себастиан прилагал все усилия, чтобы отвлечь Хантера от плохих мыслей и скуки: таскал его по острову, показывая самые красивые и необычные места, учил лазить по деревьям (в какой-то момент уже-далеко-не-мальчик-Хантер понял, что эта забава явно не для него), рассказывал интересные истории. Они охотились, ловили рыбу, купались в океане, после чего устраивали целое побоище на пляже, качаясь в песке, как малые дети. Все потому, что Себастиан не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над Кларингтоном, выводя того из себя. И, как правило, именно Смайт выходил из этих драк победителем. У него была особая тактика, которую он не уставал применять, а Хантер как будто каждый раз о ней забывал, даже не пытаясь предотвратить ее использование. Все просто: когда Себастиан ощущал, что в честном поединке ему ничего не светит, он нагло утаскивал Хантера в жаркий поцелуй. И тогда сражение приобретало совсем другую окраску.

Ночью все было по-другому. Под темным звездным небом остров становился совсем другим. Воздух становился густым и тяжелым, Хантер задыхался, из своего укрытия наблюдая, как бесятся потеряшки у костра. Они что-то кричали, дрались или просто сидели каждый погруженный в свои мысли, иногда даже плакали. Кларингтон никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, к тому, что делает остров с этими детьми. И поэтому он особенно был рад, когда именно его присутствие отвлекало Себастиана от его собственного безумия. В такие ночи они гуляли около океана, подальше от джунглей, которые в темноте приобретали зловещие очертания, слушали как волны разбиваются о берег и наблюдали за далекими звездами в небе. И держались за руки, делая вид, что даже не замечают этого невинного жеста, который для каждого из них этой лунной ночью становился даже более интимным, чем самые страстные поцелуи. Этот жест доверия сближал теснее всякой интимной близости. Себастиан был благодарен тому спокойствию, которое заполняет его в эти моменты, а Хантер был рад, что в этом именно его заслуга.

У них так много времени — целая вечность — чтобы насладится друг другом сполна.

***

Курт сидел на краю стремительного каменного обрыва. Внизу о скалу мерно ударяли небольшие волны; вверху, на ярко-голубом небе, кружили чайки. Курту нравились эти птицы. На острове обитало множество различных экзотических представителей пернатых, но даже самые яркие попугаи и шустрые колибри не нравились ему так, как эти совершенно обычные пташки. Они были как привет из дома. Только эта мысль сформировалась у Курта в голове, как он сразу одернул себя: его дом — это Неверленд. Ведь так? Курт не мог ответить со стопроцентной уверенностью. В последнее время в нем как будто жили два совершенно разных человека: один — Питер Пэн, король Неверленда, а второй — обычный парень Курт. Это сбивало с толку и приносило немало проблем.

А началось это с того самого дня, когда корабль с черным флагом, танцующим на ветру, кинул якорь в этих водах. Когда на берег вышли первые пираты, Курт улыбнулся в предвкушении. А потом на землю ступил Блейн Андерсон — капитан Крюк, и мир Курта пошатнулся. Злость, которую Неверленд бережно хранил в его сердце, вспыхнула с новой силой. Он готов был убить сразу, не раздумывая. Столь долгожданная месть.

Но потом он увидел его глаза. Такие же, как и шестнадцать лет назад; вот только теперь в их уголках залегли морщинки. Курт с жалостью заметил, что тяжелая жизнь пирата все-таки оставила свой отпечаток на взгляде медовых глаз. Сочувствие точно не входило в его изначальный план.

Тогда Блейн выжил, и в следующую встречу тоже. После чего Курт понял, что просто не может сделать это. Противоречивые мысли и чувства сводили с ума, и он сделал единственное, что смог придумать, хоть как-то удовлетворяя обе стороны своего сознания. Сначала он поговорил с Рейчел, которая без всяких лишних объяснений, только взглянув в глаза Хаммела, поняла, что нужно сделать. Но Блейн и тут сорвал все планы. И Курт уже собственноручно заставил его уйти с острова. Больно было видеть, как буря эмоций в глазах Андерсона утихает, заменяясь пустотой и блеском магии Неверленда, когда желание Курта прозвучало вслух.

Курт не наблюдал за его отплытием. Ему хватало того, что он чувствовал каждый шаг Блейна по земле Неверленда. А потом ощущение его присутствия растворилось, как только капитан сел в шлюпку и отчалил от берега.

Магия острова каждую ночь пробуждала в нем ненависть, сводя с ума, но в ту ночь все было еще хуже. Теперь он ненавидел и себя, чувствуя, что сделал все не так, как было нужно. Хотя он так и не понял, что именно было бы правильным решением.

Он пытался заниматься привычными делами Питера Пэна и веселиться с остальными мальчишками, что, как ни странно, у него даже получалось. Но все же иногда вопросы типа «А что если…» всплывали в его голове, заставляя погружаться в длительные и неприятные размышления.

Когда он видел Хантера и Себастина, то его начинало мучить чувство… зависти?

Курт чувствовал, что сорвется и сделает что-то невероятно глупое, только чтобы избавиться от мыслей о чертовом Блейне Андерсоне, — это лишь вопрос времени.

Курт поднялся с земли, отряхнул штаны и пнул ближайший камешек, вымещая на нем свое раздражение. Чайки на это отреагировали очередным пронзительным криком и спикировали к воде, высматривая в волнах мелких рыбешек.

Как жаль, что магия Неверленда не способна изменить прошлое.

***

Блейн уже который день просиживал в таверне, систематически напиваясь.

Несколько месяцев он не выходил в море. Из-за этого чувствовал себя крайне паршиво, как будто кто-то подрезал ему крылья, благодаря которым он носился по океанам, ловя попутный ветер. И он даже знал, кто именно это сделал. Но Андерсон ни в чем не винил Курта, он лишь наказывал себя. А еще он, наверно, самую малость боялся браться за штурвал. Ему казалось, что как только он перестанет чувствовать твердую землю под ногами, вместо которой будет покачивающаяся на волнах палуба, он не выдержит и начнет метаться по океану, в безумной попытке вернутся на Неверленд и наконец покончить со своими страданиями. Его команда также была недовольна таким раскладом вещей. Большая часть его людей, что сошли с ним на этот берег, сперва верно ждали отплытия и дальнейших указаний, а когда не получили ожидаемого потихоньку начали отчаливать на других кораблях, чувствуя, что с капитаном что-то не то. Но были и те, кто верно ожидал, когда «Веселый Роджер» вновь поднимет паруса. Правда, Блейн не особо обращал на них внимания. Много раз он собирался было официально распустить команду, осознавая собственную жалость и ничтожность, но что-то его останавливало от этого необратимого действия.

Он находился в том же трактире. В том самом, в котором он увидел Курта впервые. Столько лет уже прошло с того дня, а это хилое здание все еще стояло, сопротивляясь буйным ветрам. Конечно, стены снаружи уже поросли мхом в некоторых местах, старые оконные рамы потрескались, а сами окна были настолько грязными, что едва пропускали солнечный свет. Да и само здание как-то просело, согнулось под тяжестью времени.

Блейн и сам не знал, зачем сидит в этом старом трактире, терзая себя сладкими воспоминаниями своих юношеских лет, когда все казалось столь простым и невероятно идеальным, когда Курт был рядом. Сейчас все было совершенно иначе, и сладкий вкус этих воспоминаний отдавал горечью на языке. Андерсон сам походил на этот старый трактир: солнце его жизни еще не зашло, но его сердце покрылось кровавыми трещинами, глаза, как те грязные стекла, не видели света. Он позволил себе надломиться и прогнуться под тяжестью собственной вины.

Блейн недовольно фыркнул, когда обнаружил, что в его кружке уже нет эля. Сервис тут конечно хромал: несмотря на малое количество посетителей, официанты как-то не спешили обслуживать тех, кто есть. Поэтому Блейн, раздраженно вздохнув, поплелся к темнокожей пухлой женщине, которая расставляла кружки на стойке. Мерседес была тут главной, поэтому у нее Блейн одновременно мог взять еще выпивки и пожаловаться на обслуживающий персонал.

— Я специально попросила моих девочек не обслуживать тебя, мальчик, — ответила Мерседес на его жалобу. Снисходительный тон и ласковое обращение заставили Блейна недовольно нахмуриться, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Серьезно, «мальчик»? Конечно, тридцатичетырехлетний мужик с недельной щетиной, лохматой шевелюрой и в потрепанной одежде как раз таки походил на мальчишку.

— Слушай, ты хороший человек. По крайней мере, лучше этих несчастных разбойников и вечнопьяных извращенцев. Мой тебе совет: не прозябай здесь или в любом другом трактире свою жизнь. Поверь, потом, когда твои миленькие кудряшки приобретут серый цвет, ты пожалеешь о том, что ты сделал или не сделал в своей жизни.

— Уже пожалел, — скрипнул зубами Андерсон, забрал кружку эля из рук женщины и, не оборачиваясь, пошел обратно к своему столику в самом дальнем уголке помещения. Злость начинала бурлить где-то глубоко в горле, когда он в своей голове перебирал слова Мерседес. Он знал, что она хороший человек, несколько раз ему даже приходилось беседовать с ней. Вообще, он не был настроен на разговоры, но Мерседес была ему интересна как давняя подруга Курта; он помнил даже это. Несколько раз он хотел было спросить о Хаммеле, но его всегда что-то останавливало. Сейчас она его бесила, потому что никто не смел лезть в его жизнь и указывать на те его ошибки, которые он и так отчетливо видел. Она ничего о нем не знает, а если бы знала, то не считала бы таким уж хорошим человеком.

Где-то в глубине души Блейн хотел бы, чтобы она его выгнала, чтобы сделала то, на что у него самого не хватит духу — распрощаться с этим трактиром.

Андерсон, погрузившись в свои мысли, даже не заметил человека, что из ниоткуда возник на его пути. Поэтому полной неожиданностью для него стало столкновение с ним. Если бы не ловкие руки парня, то содержимое кружки, которую нес Блейн, оказалось бы на нем. Андерсон как-то застыл, разглядывая белые ладони, что бережно поддерживали чашку, соприкасаясь с его рукой.

— Мы встретились прямо здесь, — произнес знакомый звонкий голос, — мы столкнулись и я пролил на тебя эль, а затем все как-то само закрутилось, я и заметить не успел. — После непродолжительной паузы, парень продолжил: — На самом деле я даже собирался вылить на тебя этот эль, чтобы уж полностью повторить сценарий нашего знакомства — романтика и все дела — но от тебя и так знатно несет алкоголем. Хотя, должен признать, тогда, в мокрой рубашке, ты выглядел весьма… мммм… сексуально.

Блейн подумал, что зря он не послушался Мерседес, а то, видимо, белая горячка его все же достала — мерещится всякое. Он растеряно смотрел на Курта, хлопая длиннющими ресницами.

— Ну, я же не для того пришел сюда, чтобы ты на меня глазел, как на дивного заморского слона, — хохотнул Курт, немного смущаясь пристальному взгляду пирата.

— Курт… — только и произнес Блейн внезапно высоким голосом и с глуповатой улыбкой на лице. В другой ситуации он бы постыдился такой реакции.

— Да, Блейн, это мое имя, — улыбнулся Курт. Фраза, которая должна была звучать саркастично, получилась скорее нежной. Да, именно так — Курт, не Питер Пэн. Он выдохнул разом весь воздух из легких и сразу же вдохнул снова. Внезапно в этом душном трактире дышать стало так легко. Курт почувствовал невероятную свободу. Такого он не чувствовал никогда раньше, даже тогда, когда Рейчел в первый раз предложила ему полетать: паря над буйством красок острова, весь покрытый волшебной пыльцой, он не чувствовал той же свободы, что сейчас. Стоя здесь перед Блейном, он ощутил как тяжелый камень злости и обиды превращается в пепел, отчего на душе сразу становится легче. Теперь он мог забыть то, что никогда не давал забыть Неверленд. Теперь он готов был простить, когда остров больше не отравлял его ненавистью. И он не знает, что будет дальше, сможет ли все наладиться. Но цветок надежды уже расцвел, позволяя сделать шаг вперед, после стольких лет пребывания на одном месте. Курт готов дать второй шанс и Блейну и себе.

— Блейн Андерсон, не хотите ли вы пригласить меня на свидание, — лукаво улыбнулся Хаммел, понимая, что немного пьяный Блейн не способен так быстро выйти из оцепенения и осознать все происходящее. Сам он изо всех сил пытался делать вид, что вся ситуация под его четким контролем, но на самом деле его сердце стучало невероятно быстро, а щеки начинали розоветь.

— Я… Да. Конечно, — оживился Блейн, отставляя кружку на ближайший столик, чем сразу же воспользовались пьяные моряки, что за ним сидели. — Ты действительно пришел сюда… ради меня?

— Ну, — протянул Курт, — я как минимум должен устроить для тебя ванну, а потом посмотрим.

Курт сморщил нос, а затем оба облегченно засмеялись. Блейн так много хотел спросить, еще больше вопросов было у Курта. Но сейчас они просто были рады встрече и тому, что на какое-то мгновение все показалось таким же простым и сказочным, как и раньше.

У них так мало времени — всего лишь одна смертная жизнь — чтобы использовать свой второй шанс.


End file.
